Batman: An Unexpected Love
by Betais7foottalltoots
Summary: The Joker and Harley Quinn have been in a abusive relationship for many years now. Harley is growing depressed and wanting out of the relationship but she doesn't know who to turn to until one night in the bitter cold of winter. Can she get out and will she find new love? Who will be her new guy? Rated M for Mature content.
1. A Cold Night

***Disclaimers: I do not own any Batman characters used in this fan fiction. I also do not own any other DC characters I may use in this fan fiction. Rated M for very mature content, defintly not for kids This is also a Harley Quinn x Batman fan fiction**.*****

It was early November, November 4th to be exact and winter had already arrived in Gotham. Huge flakes of snow floated to the ground in the gentle breeze. Snow in early November wasn't all that unsual in Gotham. The first snowfalls indicated the start of a decline in crime as the villians began a winter hibernation.They knew better then to be trying to take down Batman in snow and cold. The same couldn't be said for Harley Quinn and The Joker though. The Joker didn't care for the weather. Harley of course didn't want anything to do with his schemes when winter set it. Sadly she couldn't refuse or she'd get beaten up for not following orders and "disrespecting" the clown prince of crime.

Harley hated the cold. She beg and plea The Joker to not do anything during winter time. Strangly it was also Harley's favourite time of the year because of Christmas, Thanksgiving and new year. All Harley wanted to do was stay in a nice warm cozy house in front of the fire in the living room. The hideout the pair was in had non of those luxry things. Instead Harley was freezing her ass off. She didn't like it one bit.

On the other hand a stoic Bruce Wayne didn't mind the winter as it gave him some much needed down time. There was some nights that he had to go out but most he had off. It also gave the Bat-family some much needed rest and preperation for the holidays, something Bruce wasn't too fond about.

Tonight wouldn't be a night off for Batman and neither Harley or Joker had the night off for The Joker's plans were set into motion at the now abandoned Ace Chemicals factory. Many villians had used to place in the past including The Joker himself. Some say its where the clown was created. He wasn't in the best of moods as it is and Harley didn't help the situation.

"Mr J do we really have ta do this" Her arms high in the air in protest. This of course didn't go down well with The Joker. In one swoop, he backhanded Harley across the face so hard it knocked her to the ground and left a cut in her cheek.

"Shut up you fool, are you trying to alert Batsy before we're ready". A sinister grin on his face through out the entire ordeal.

Harley, now sat in the cold snow rubbed her cheek, taking no notice of the blood on her gloved hand. Tears sat on the brim of the blonde jester's eyes as the pain ran through her right cheek. The harlequin wanted to cry but held back as much as possible because she didn't want the clown to see her crying. She'd often cry her self to sleep, deep down Harley was a broken woman. She never show Joker that though, Harley denied it herself.

Grabbing Harley's arm, Joker yanked her up in a really rough way, he didn't care how much he hurt Harey. "Get up, we've got traps to set, bombs to set up. Hostages to tie up, goons to get ready" he yelled at Harley, dragging the jester behind him. Her arm also in pain now.

Harley obliged and got up, she wasn't her usual bubbly self tonight. Something was different. The snow crunched under her footsteps. Soon J barked another order at Harley. "Take those bombs and place them around these beams out of Batman's view and also get the damn goons in position" He ordered laughing as he finished his sentace.

Harley didn't need to say anything, the goons went and got in position. As for the Bombs, Harley went to each beam holding the building up and placed a bomb, the main action was going to occur in the vat room. Harley sighed as she placed the last bomb.

Joker was working on what he called 'The Joker Signal'. Harley didn't know what it was but assumed to be something like the Bat Signal. The clown prince of crime was soon back yelling at Harley, wondering if the bombs were all in position. "Are the bombs done my dear harlequin?" he yelled over his shoulder, the same smile plasted on his face.

"yes puddin" she said with a sad depressing tone. By this time her body was psyically shaking from the bitter cold, the snow doesn't either. Pain engulf her arm and cheek still. It was clear Harley is being continally abused my Joker as she has scars and marks all over her skin. Some bigger then others. _"when will this end, I'd take death at this point" _Harley thought to herself. Deep in thought she completely forgot about The Joker who had finshed setting up his signal. Harley soon snapped out of it when she felt a seering pain in her right ribs. The killer clown of comedy had punched her as hard as he could in the ribs. Lucky for Harley there was no crushing sounds so pressumed they were just bruised but even then Harley was in a lot of pain.

"Go get ready for the bat showing up, dumb bimbo" the clown barked in Harley's face, letting out a small laugh at the end. Harley listend and moped off behind a wall waiting for her time to 'strike' the bat. Her whole body shaking from the pain and called. Harley still held back tears so Joker wouldn't notice her make up smudged or her crying not like he'd care anyway.

Everything appeared to be in place, all Joker had to do was turn on his so called 'Joker signal'. With the pull of lever, the sky lit up with Joker's ghoulish face. The whole time was laughing. Harley just gave a small fake smile when J looked at her.

Batman was already on patrol since he knew Joker and Harley we're still at large in gotham. In front of him in the sky, he saw the Joker signal. It suprised him little and he had to look twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Well at least he knew where the two were at. With that he quickly grappled away '_at least he's in place I know like the back of my hand' _Batman thought to himself as he saw the big green 'Ace Chemicals" sign, although not lit up like it used to be.

A short distance later the stoic Batman close to the back entrace, already noticing two armed goons guarding the door. He didn't attack straight away though as he wanted to scan the building for more goons aswell as the two clowns that he assumed was in side. He pulled out his thermal goggles and scanned the building. There he saw goons at every doorway in and around the building. Where the vat room was, Batman saw a bunch of red bodies show on the thermal goggles. The two in the center he persumed where Harley and Joker but couldn't be sure at that time.

The Dark Knight gappled to the roof of the building. From there he threw to random pieces of debris that were laying on the roof a distance away in front of the goons. The two clown clad men fell for the trap going to look at where the noise came from. With that Batman silently dropped down behind them. He grabbed both their heads and smashed them both togther, knocking them both out. The limp bodies of the clown dressed men now slumped to the floor in front of the Gotham's hero.

**To be continued...**

***Thats the first chapter and don't worry they'll be more action in the chapter. I'll be honest I don't know how many I'll be doing. I'm just going with the flow. There should be a new chapter each day.* **


	2. Pieces Of A Jester

After knocking out the two thugs guarding the back entrace, Batman silently made his way inside. What he saw was the rest of Joker and Harley's goons, scattered around the many platforms that surrounded the vats below. He also noticed a misplaced Bomb that Harley put in the wrong place. He knew Joker wouldn't be happy about that If he found out.

The hero of gotham pulled out his grapple gun and aimed it at one of the steel support beams above the multiple platforms. With that he grappled up and that gave him a good vantage point. He could either fill the room with smoke or pick them off one by one until he made it to the main platform where The Joker was stood with a group of his masked goons. The Dark knight took the safer option. Since he was also scanning for more bombs it made sense to not alert the clown prince of crime until all was taken care of.

Harley meanwhile had moved into the control room next to the main platform. Many controls not serving a function anymore due to them being shut down. Her job was to blind the bat with the lights J had set up facing the main platform and then jump out on him while he was temperorily distracted by the lights. This whole time Harley was Shaking from pain and the increasing cold weather. The wind was now picking up which Harley didn't like. The jester had her hand ready on the lever ready but leant on the inactive controls as her right ribs were in pain from Joker's punch she recived earlier on.

The Dark knight pulled out his disruptor and shot the guns the two goons were holding. After that he landed behind the two and tapped them both on the shoulder. The pair of masked men turned and "Boo" came from the Batman's mouth before he knocked them both out with in the space of a couple of seconds. He grappled back up to one of the beams, preparing his next take downs. The bat of Gotham silently made his away to the pair of goons. Like before he shot their guns with his disruptor gun and threw concussion batarangs in front of them. They soon went off and disorentated the two clown men. Batman jumped down, the goons now trying to fire their weapons but nothing came of it. He the arm of one goon, the arm that held the gun and broke it before flipping the clown clad man over his back and punching him in the face, leaving the man with a broken nosie. He repeated the same process with the second clown guy.

Batman now saw the next bomb, he quietly made his way over to it and with wire cutters in hand snipped the correct wires and threw the explosives to the side. The black bat clad man picked off each man one by one, disabled each bomb one by one. Batman made sure Joker never saw Harley's mistake with the bombs, he would't tell him either. The bat hated seeing Harley get abused and hearing about it.

It was time batman made his self known and he did so by jumping down and landing in front of The Joker who was dead center in the middle of the platform weilding a knife and a silver magum.

"Why Batsy it's so lovely to see you, welcome to the party!!! He said with cheer eminating through his voice. The clown let out a sinister before showing batman his goons around Batman with his hand that held the gun.

Harley, seeing the batman on the platform without Joker's orders pulled the lever for the lights.

Suddenly the room to wich they was in turned bright, Batman coverd his face with his hand. The Joker on the other hand got the full force of the lights blinding him. He actully almost fell over the railing and this pissed him off to the boiling point. After regaining his sight back, the clown prince of crime stormed into the control room forgetting that batman was even in the building. Batman in turn cocked his eyebrow in shock as it was rare The Joker would get angry even as batman himself.

Harley heard the angry stomps and started backing herself into the corner. She saw the madman come around the corner and into the room. Before Harley could react a fist hit her in the face, the same cheek as before with the cut on. The punch was then followed by and kick in the gut and scream from Harley who was now on the floor clutching her stomach area and crying.

Batman soon was skaken from his shock. Hearing Harley's cries of pain he quickly began taking down the goons. A batarang was thrown at each goon, hitting them in various places. One man ran at Batman with his gun, he was about to hit batman when his hand was caught by the hero. He twisted his arm until a loud crunch was heard and he dropped the gun. The guy was later thrown into the thugs behind him, later knocked out when his head hit the ground. The next thug had Batmans hook from his grapple stuck in the side of his chest before he was thrown into the railing which knocked him out. The Dark Knight then grabbed a third thug by the head and smashed him into the railing leaving the guy with broken nose and deep cut on his face which blood poured out of. As for the other two men, they ran away after seeing what happend to the first three.

The Joker then began to kick Harley whilst she was down.

"you stupid blonde bitch, you alway fuck things up for me. Why can't you do something right for once." he spat with venom and hatred in his voice. He even spat on Harley.

Batman rushed into the room, what he saw was one of the disturbing scenes he'd ever scene. He saw Harley crying in pain on the floor, blood all on her body. The Joker had stopped kicking her at this point as he saw Batman enter the room. Without a single word Batman grabbed the pasty faced clown by the throat and squeezed tightly. So tight that Joker couldn't even squeeze out a laugh, Gotham's bat dragged The Joker out the room and threw him over a railing, it was then he he began laughing has he landed in a empty vat. One could presume he had a few broken bones but he wasn't dead, far from it, the fall did knock him out though. The police had just arrived as he landed.

Batman then went back into the room where Harley. She lay there coverd in blood. Her make up smudged from crying and her baby blue eyes blood shot. Batman sighed sladly and sat next to her. Thats when she crawled up to him, struggling to sit up. Batman helped her sit up gently and softly. Harley nestled herself into his chest, The Dark Kight put his arms around her, gently rubbing her back. He'd never seen Harley do this or act like this toward him before. It suprised gotham's toughest citzen himself.

"p-p-please d-d-don't leave m-me" Harley said wimpering, pain echoed in her voice. The wind now howling through the building as blizzard roared outside. Blizzards weren't normal this early in gotham.

"I'm not going to but we need to get out this cold before you get hypothermia. Don't worry I'll be as gentle as I can. A small smile crept on his without him even noticing. Maybe Harley got through his tough demnor. The Bat-mobile was already waiting as he called it in earlier as he didn't want to gapple home in the snow. Harley looked at him, he eyes glistening with tears noticed the small smile and gave a small smile back and rested her head on his chest as Batman picked her up gently bridal style.

"You're going to be alright Harley" a very reassuring tone to his voice as he carried the broken jester back to the vehicle.

**To be continued...**

***My Batman is brutal, it's just the kind of batman I like. I prefer him that way. Makes more sense since he's dealing with criminals Almost every night. My Harley is very broken as you'll see as the story goes on. The Joker will return. I didn't want this encounter to be too long as its just setting up the future. Also if my english is bad I apologize, it's the subject I did very bad in because I was bad at it. Also thanks for the follow and favorite. I will be trying to upload one chapter a day.* **


	3. Befriending The Batman

The wind and snow blowing in both their faces but more so Batman's then Harley's as Harley buried her bloodied face into his chest. Just before they got to the Bat-mobile the roof opened ready for the pair. The Dark Knight could feel Harley tremble and shake in his hands and he let out a sad sigh.

"Here you go Harley" he said, a tone of sadness in his voice. He gently and softly lowerd her down into the passenger seat of his vehicle. He instantly flicked the heaters on for Harley. So she could at least warm up.

"Thanks Bman, where are ya going?" a smile on her face as the tears subsided but also a look of confusion at the same time.

"I'm going to talk to Jim Gordon and let him know the situation with and where The-" he stopped before him mentioned the name, not wanting to upset Harley any further. He gave the jester a little wave before walking to Jim.

"I'll be back Harley". He ressured the beaten woman in his car, although it was more like a tank then anything else. The roof closed and Harley leant her head against the seat she was in.

"Jim" Batman greeted the old police commissioner from behind making him jump out this skin.

"you going to kill me one day doing that Batman" he retorted, giving batman a faint smile. Of course the bat show no expression other then his stoic stare.

"The Joker is in the middle vat, his men are knocked out around the platforms, a couple ran away, I'm sure you'll know when you see them. As for Harley, she's with me. Oh and Joker will need to be taken to the Arkham infermary" Batman explained to the detective Commissioner stood in front of him.

"Why do you have Harley and what have you done to The Joker?" Jim replied with his eyebrow cocked while lighting his cigar.

"Joker beat Harley and so I'm taking her to the hospital. Harley Helped me aswell, on top of that, she didn't break out but was more dragged out by him. I just don't think it's fair she suffers in Arkham any longer since she's been on good behaviour. As for Joker, lets just say he took a little tumble over the railing". Batman quickly replied shooting Jim a stare saying it's best he doesn't know.

"Alright, I'll but in a good word with judge, Batman. Yea you're probably right, I Shouldn't really know the details of what happend". Jim looked away for a few moments in his own thoughs of the situation.

"Thanks Jim" he aknowlaged what Jim had said and left, his cape flapping about in the wind and the snow crunching under his feet. The blizzard still raged on and snow had accumilated to about 5cm (2 inches).

Jim turnded around only to see Batman had disappeared. '_H__ow does this guy manage to disappear in a few moments, maybe I should get him to teach me his tricks'._ Jim thought to himself as he walked into the empy shell of what was a thriving ace chemicals.

Batman hopped into the Bat-mobile which quickly caused Harley to be snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hey Bman, how did it go? Harley asked with hopefullness in her voice and eyes. She looked at him, her baby blue eyes peiercing his own blue eyes.

"Jim is going to put in a good word to the judge for you. I said you helped me and you didn't willingly break out of Arkham." he said to the jester woman Looking at him.

"ya not taking me back ta that loony bin are ya?" Harley asked with pleading eyes. Sadness plaged her usually energetic voice.

"I'm taking you to Gotham General hospital but sadly yes you'll have to go back once you've recovered. For not too long though. I'd say a month or two, maybe even less time then that if you keep up the good behaviour I've heard about." He replied to Harley. The same stoic voice he'd been using all night. On the inside was a different story. He felt bad for Harley and wanted to help her.

"Oh, he won't be there will he? Harley asked trembling at the thought, Harley became worried.

"No, he's in Arkham getting his injuries checked out. He will then be thrown in a padded cell in a straight jacket. It'll be rare that he gets let out." he said with anger echoing in his voice at the thought of The Joker.

"I'm scared Bman, I don't wanna even be in the same building as-" Harley's sentace was cut when she noticed Batman holding her gloved hand and gently squeezing it as he drove slowly down the icy road.

"He won't lay a hand on you again, you don't have put up with the abuse anymore. Start over again. You deserve a new life, a second chance" batman answered sternly, still holding Harley's hand.

"This past year, all I've wanted ta do is leave. I'm just so scared of what...Joker will do if I tried ta leave him." Harley hated saying his name. Warm tears rolled down her cheek.

"I suppose that fear stopped you from telling me?" Batman questioned With a expressionless face.

"Yup, he would of probably killed me if he found out I was gettin' help from ya" Harley replied a bit more cheerful now she was in the safe hands of Batman. He still held Harley's hands in his.

"I'll tell you what Harley, I will visit you from time to time, just to see how you're doing. Batman's voice was lighter and more friendly with this sentence.

"yea, I'd like that, I could do with a friend on the outside." Harley replied. Just this conversation with bat made her feel much better and in a way feel wanted and cared for. This is the best a guy has treated her since she could remember. Harley leaned her head against Batman's shoulder and sighed more happily at the though of having Batman as her friend. Maybe in the future they could be more then friends. The blonde bombshell liked the thought of that but Harley was soon snapped out her thoughts by Batman.

"Harley we're at Gotham General Hospital now. I'm going to gently pick you up and take you inside. Don't worry I won't be going anywhere before you ask." Batman reassured Harley with what he was saying. The tone of his voice was also reassuring.

"Alright I'm ready Bats". Harley said letting go of Batman's and slowly getting herself into a better position for him to pick her up.

With that Batman as gently as he could picked up the blonde jester bridal stlye. Like before Harley rested her head on his chest and her arms around his neck. The Dark Knight made his way over to the hospital doors. The doors opened before he got there and inside was already a bed with a couple or nurses and a doctor waiting. He placed Harley on the bed gently and softly to cause less pain as possible for Harley.

"I called in advance so you'd have a bed waiting for you. I'll also be paying your medical bills. It's the least I can do. A soft voice from the Batman replied. A voice not normaly assoicated with The Batman.

Harley smiled and forgetting she was injured hugged batman, it was then the pain shot through her body. She planted a thank you kiss on Batman's cheek and smiled at him. A black set of lips was left on his cheek from Harley's lipstick.

"No problem" Batman replied after Harley's suprise hug and kiss on the cheek.

**To be continued...**

***I thought it would of been better they start off as friends so it does't feel rushed into the relationship. Anyway, thanks for the support and I hope you're all enjoying the story thus far.* **


	4. Like Father Like Son

"I'll see you in a couple of hours Harley, they're going to be doing scans and tests and things. He let Harley know before the doctors and nurses took her away.

"I know Bman but thanks for looking out for me" Harley lightly grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it and smile as a way to say thank you.

"I'll be there when they allow me. See you soon Harls." this time it was Batman's turn to kiss Harley on the cheek. He waved good bye and flashed the harlequin a small smile something only Harley could get out of him. To Harley it felt unique and warmed her up inside Being the only one to make him smile. Hell Harley is the only one to even change to stoic ways, everything from how he acts around her to getting him to show some sort of smile.

"Bye Bats" Harley said before she was taken away by the nurses and doctor looking after her.

Batman got back in the Bat-mobile and drove away. It was time for him to head back home for however long It'd take them to check Harley over. Maybe Batman will have enough time to take a quick nap.

The blizzard slow him down as the snow got deeper. At this point about 10cm (4 inches) had fallen and roads around Gotham were begining to develop a white coating of snow dispite the roads being covered in grit. This where he regerets not calling in the Batwing instead.

A short time later Batman arrived back at his cave. He was greeted by an eldly butler holding a silver tray with a cup of tea on and a bowl of Chilli Can Carne. The butlers name is alfred.

"Welcome back Master Wayne" Alfred greeted as Bruce took off his cape and cowl and sat down in the chair in front of his big computer. He placed the tray of suplments in front of the tired man.

"Hi Alfred" Bruce replied rubbing his head Before booting up the computer in front of him. At first the screen was blue as it booted up. The password screen was to follow the blue loading screen.

"Quiet the storm out there sir, hope you kept yourself warmed up." Alfred said as he looked a Bruce with little worry. Bruce was very cautious man and Alfred highly doubt he'd let himself get ill from the cold.

"Yup, sure is and you know me Alfred" Bruce responded with a mouth full of Chilli. Chilli is one of Bruce's favourite meals during the winter. That with a side of tea. Winter warmers both Alfred and Bruce called them. Bruce especially liked his spicy. It'd been one of his favorites since he was a small boy when his father used to make it for him.

"Might I suggest a warm shower and a nap after your meal Master Wayne?" Alfred suggested.

"Prehaps later, when I'm not as busy". Bruce said with another mouth full of food. By this time he had put the password in and the main screen came up. Bruce then opened up a file titled "Harleen Fances Quinzel". Here he had all the information about Harley stored. He the picture of her mugshot up on screen. Harley was wearing the grey Arkham clothing they had to wear in that place. Her beautiful blonde hair was up in pigtails, Harley's baby blue eyes focused on the camera as she held her criminal card which said "Quinzel, Harleen" and the seriel number. '_I hope you stick to your word' _Bruce thought to himself. He was suddenly snapped out of thought by Alfred's British voice.

"Everything ok sir?" he asked, worry laced on the old butlers face. Alfred noticed Bruce had Harley's file up on the huge screen in front of him.

"Yea its just Harley, the way she acted today." Bruce replied. Harley's words are still fresh in Bruce's mind. The fact she finally wanted out of the relationship with The Joker.

"Did she do something disturbing sir?" Alfred continued. Curiosity now plaged Alfred's mind as to what Bruce was talking about.

"No, Harley finally did it, She finally told me she wanted out of the relationship with The Joker and she pleaded me to be her friend." Bruce said. He very words echoed the cave which caused the bats to fly around the cave. It's like the bats are as shocked as Alfred is right now.

"Oh my" was all Alfred could say. The old butler though he'd heard it all being that he used to serve in the armed forces before meeting the Waynes.

"Yup, Harley was beaten badly by him aswell. I stopped him and well he's not going to be a problem for a long time." bruce stated grimly not wanting to talk about that part.

"I heard about your...little fight with the madman through Gotham news sir. I must say, he got what he deserved." Alfred said in a sort of defensive manor. Almost in a fatherly way.

"Yea, I'm glad you agree with my actions Alfred. News sure does travel fast though." Bruce had finished his Tea and Chilli by this point, the empty dishes sat on the silver serving tray. He turned around in his seat to face the British butler.

"Master Wayne I assume you've taken Harley to the hospital and the clown is back in Arkham where he belongs". The old butler asked to get confirmination as it would be the obvious thing to do after what went down.

"You would assume correctly. I'm paying for Harley's medical bills as well. She deserves the help and more." Bruce stated. It was the truth. Harley deserved to be treated like a queen after eveything she's been through even if it wasn't Bruce to treat her that way.

"Quiet right Master Wayne, I take it you'll be heading back to the hospital later?" Alfred Wondered since Bruce turned down his suggestion earlier.

"Yup, I just want to look at what family Harley has left". Bruce began typing away on the keyboard in front of him. Soon documents were opened that showed what bruce wanted to see. The screen read _'Scott Quinzel- Alive, age 55. Scott is a small town farmer that lives on the outscurts of Gotham. Olivia Quinzel- deceased, aged 40 at time of death, cause of death not determined, mysterious circumstances surrond Olivia's death and have done to this day. Hayley Quinzel- Alive, Hayley aged 30 who is Harley's twin sister lives with her father and helps him around the farm, she has no spouses. Rick Quinzel- aged 34, Harley and Hayley's older brother left the family and settled down with now wife Maria Quinzel, they have a daughter togther called Minnie Quinzel. Amy Quinzel- Aged 24, Harley and Hayley's younger sister. Amy is currently in blackgate penatentry (prison) serving a armed robbery offence of 5 years. She has 3 years left on her sentence. **File subject to change. **_Bruce's face changed to a puzzled but also a suprised look as he read the information in front of him. Alfred noticed as well and decided to say something.

"It appears that something strange and traumatic happened to the Quinzel family sir". Alfred stated. He knew Bruce solve this mystery in the future. More then likely when Harley was out of Arkham so she could help. After all, no one gets in the way of Batman solving mysteries, no matter what lengths he has to go to.

"Yup, it's very odd indeed. It could explain why Harley's sister in currently in blackgate. Something as trumatic as that can turn one to crime. She was only 10 years old when it happened. It might explain why Harley got manipulated so easily when she was interviewing the Joker numerous times. He played on her emotions. Both Harley and Hayley were only 15 when their mother died. It doesn't appear that Harley had anyone to talk to. It also looks like everyone has forgotten it's even happend. The whole situation is odd Alfred" Bruce explained, he seemed a bit angered while explaining it. Bruce pressed a button and closed the file but didn't shut off the computer. He just went to the homescreen.

"What should I do Master Wayne?". Alfred already knew he was going to have to do something when he noticed bruce left the computer on.

"Print out everything on the Quinzel family and put it in the filing cabinet Alfred. We'll come back to it once Harley's out of Arkham". Bruce intructed Alfred as he put his cape and cowl back on. He then got up and hopped back into the Bat-mobile. Speeding down the tunnel until he got to the entrance. Thats when he slowed down becaue of the snow. On the way to the hospital Batman saw a small flower shop. He simply walked in, grabbed the biggest bunch of flowers he could see and left $100 on the counter.

"Keep the Change". Batman said is his normal stoic voice.

"Ok". The shocked woman behind the counter said. Last person she thought she would see in her shop was batman.

Batman pulled off into some bushes to hid the Bat-mobile. He couldn't exctly park in the hospital car park now could he. The Dark Knight walked up to the main entrance, flowers in hand.

**To be continued...*****Something is going to happen in the future with the Quinzel family. I decided to give Harley a twin sister and a whole family because I wanted my story to be different to others I've seen on here (the others are still amazing and I love them) and thats why I'm doing the something in the future as well. Anyway thanks for the support my readers.* **


	5. Road To Recovery Begins

Batman walked inside the hospital, as always it had that fresh clean hospital smell. He walked upto the front, still holding the flowers.

"Hi, Harleen Quinzel" he said. Only this one time it was less his batman voice and more his Bruce Wayne voice.

"Um yea Uh 4th floor, Room 6". The startled Woman pointed to the elevator. It wasn't everyday Batman just shows up at the hospital in suit, let alone for a woman such as Harley Quinn.

"Thanks" Batman replied as he walked up to the elevator doors. He then pressed the button that calls the elevator. The machine must of been on ground floor as the doors opened straight away. Batman just shrugged his shoulders and pressed the button to the 4th floor. The doors dinged and opened to the 4th floor. What he saw a long corridor. Wich had multiple corridors branching off the main one. Luckily for batman the firt small had the single rooms on. The sign read '_rooms 1-16 this way '_ The Dark Knight obliged and went down the corridor. He kept going until he made it to Harley's room. He knocked and waited for Harley's response.

"Cm'on in". A sweet child like voice called from the other side of the door. Harley sounds much more happier then she did earlier. The door opened and Batman walked in.

"Hello Harls, How are you feeling?" a voice very familiar to Harley said. She looked up and saw Batman who was about to sit down in the chair next to Harley's bed but found himself in a big hug from Harley herself. He hugged the blonde bombshell back and smiled which suprised Harley.

"I'm feeling better now that ya here and are those flowers for little ol' me?" Harley said smiling back at him. She'd never been treated like this before by a guy thats not a family member.

"They most certainly are Harley. Just a little get well gift". Bruce replied. He took a looked at Harley's arm in a sling and bandged up.

"Thank you but ya didn't have ta Bman". Harley noticed him looking at her up and down. She figured he was just looking at her now patched up injuries.

"So whats the results of your injuries then Harley?". Batman asked putting a hand gently on Harley's cheek with 3 stitches in and gently rubbing it as not to hurt the blonde woman.

"My arm is just bruised and slight muscle damage from when...It got pulled. Doc said if it got dislocated it went back in place on its own. As for ma ribs, they are just bruised too. Other then that Bman its minor cuts and bruises ya know, the usual". Harley answered Batman. Her baby blue eyes glistened in the light as she looked at him. Harley put her hand over his that was on her cheek. Batman's hand is warm to the touch on her rosy red cheek.

"I'm glad you got lucky with your injuries. How long are you in here for?". Bruce figured the more time spent in here the less time Harley would have to spend in Arkham.

"Me too, they said a couple days to give my ribs time to heal and to keep an eye on my condition since I got punched in the face, ya know head stuff". Harley Happily obliged to his questions. Batman is just looking out for her after all.

"Alright thats ok, less time in Arkham right. Bruce didn't really want to say that last part as he knew Harley really didn't want to go back. By now Harley took his hand off her cheek and just held it in hers.

"I guess so." Harley replied. She didn't want to talk about it. A hint of sadness in her voice and Batman picked up on it. He gently squeezed her hand.

"You'll be ok Harley, trust me. I promsie nothing will happen to you. If it was possible to avoid putting you back in that place then I would, you know I would". Batman reassured Harley.

"You promise me you'll be there when I get out and you'll visit me while I'm in there". Harley asked wanting him to never stop being there for her.

"Of course I will Harls, I promise you I will". Batman put moved his hand to her sholder and gently squeezed it to reassure the harlequin

"Hopefully if I'm lucky they'll let me off with a warning and I won't have to go back in there." Harley said half serious. She was trying to be optmistic and look on the brighter side of the whole sitiation.

"Maybe lady luck will be on your side Harley. It shouldn't be too long. I'd say month at the very max". A small chuckle came out of Batman's mouth, something that very rarely if ever is heard from The Batman. It was a suprise for Harley.

"Yea and then I'll be a free woman at last". Harley said Happily. She began thinking about what her life would be like as a free woman. The stuff she could do and the people she could meat. Maybe Batman could be apart of that life. She blushed at the though of her and Batman having a life togther. '_no Harley, you and him are just friends' _she told herself. She let out a small giggle. Batman noticed this and cocked his eyebrow.

"Whats that giggle for?".The Dark knight asked with a bit of confusion on his face. Not that you can see his face as he cowl covererd most of it.

"Oh nothing Bman". She replied in a sweet child like voice. Harley blushed once more, her cheeks a warm rosy red.

"Can't get me out your head Harls?" He teased her. Batman then scruffed up her head gently.

"I could say the same about you, with me being on ya mind all the time. She retorted to Batman's teasing. He wasn't wrong though.

"You're funny Harley". In a sarcastic tone. Cleary joking around. Harley is one of the most funniest woman he had the pleasure of knowing. He didn't mind having a little joke and a flirt with her.

"When did The Batman get a sense of humor?". Harley jokingly wondered. She loved this Batman. Harley knew she was one lucky girl to see this of Gotham's grim hero.

"When The Batman got to meet the real Harley Quinn. The Harley Quinn I can't wait to see more of". He answered seriously. It was the Harley he wished had come out all those years back. Maybe she wouldn't have had to endure all the abuse and shit Joker put her through.

"Awe, ya do know how ta melt a gal's heart Bman". Harley said in a sweet child like way. His words suprised her. Harley didn't expect these kind of words to come from the bats mouth.

"Yea, well I'm sorry to dissapoint but its time you rested as visiting hours are up". Batman's grim Dark Knight voice returning. He himself wanted to spend a bit more time with Harley but he couldn't keep Alfred waiting with his dinner.

"Oh yea, I guess it is". Harley said sadly not wanting her time with Batman to end. You how the saying goes, all good things must come to an end.

"see you soon Harls". The Dark knight calmy responded. As he got up to leave he gave Harley a hug and kissed her on the head as he hugged her.

"Bye Bman". She said. Harley's facial dropped like sack of potatoes. She watched as he left the room. The door closed and that was that. Harley let out a sad sigh and closed her eyes. Rest would do Harley some good after everything she's been through.

**To be continued...*****Back with a second chapter of the day. Bet you all didn't see that one coming. There might more grammar/english mistakes then usual in this one as it's almost 4am my time posting this. Hope you all like (* **


	6. Back To Past Routes

It's the day Harley is getting released from the hospital. Batman had actually brought her some new stuff the night before for this day. Harley was wearing a pink t-shirt with a wolly winter jumper over the top. That didn't stop her wearing a coat over the top. She also wore woman's Jogging bottoms. Harley's socks were of course black and red. Harley had just finished putting on her black winter boots when the doctor came into her room with her discharge form and passed it to her.

"Here you go Ms Quinzel, you can go now" The doctor passed her the sheet smiling. He then walked out the room and left to gather her things up.

"Thanks Doc". Harley said as the doctor walked out. The blonde woman sighed getting out of bed knowing where her next destination is. Just as soon as the doctor left, Batman walked in.

"I'm here to pick you up Harley and well you know". Batman looked down at Harley packing some of her things away. He didn't want to mention Arkham as he didn't want to make Harley upset.

"Thanks Bats". She said sadly. Her usualy cheerful and child like behaviour faded away. The blonde jester knew what Batman was talking about. She hated the loony bin. It's meant to be there to help people like her but the staff do is abuse the inmates. There's only one that Harley likes and that's Dr Joan Leeland. She actully did the job she's supposed to do. Harley didn't mind her at all.

"I do have some good news though". Batman said with a little energy to his voice. It was his way of trying to cheer Harley up. It worked because she shot up really fast to batman's suprise.

"Really". Harley turned around to look at the caped crusader dead in the eyes. Her own beautiful baby blue eyes lit up with hopefulness. It's not very often that The Dark Knight is the barer of good news.

"You've managed to get your setence reduced to just two weeks". He replied. Happiness flooded Batman's normally stoic voice. Maybe even a little smile.

"I guess it won't be so bad after all then". A big grin formed on Harley's face as she hugged batman. Harley could manage two weeks in that hell whole. Then she would be free from Arkham. At least Harley will have achieved freedom the good way instead of breaking out or being broken out.

"I told you it wouldn't have been too long a sentence. Althought I didn't think it'd be that short either. I guess you must of really won them over". Batman mentioned. He used more his Bruce voice then his batman voice.

"Alright, I guess ya better drop me off". Harley countered. Harley wasn't really that worried anymore since she'd be out before she knew it.

Batman obliged and picked up Harley's stuff as she made her way out the door. Harley wasn't exactly at full strength yet and still had to take pain killers when the pain got bad.

The pair walked up to the elevator, Harley of course had to press the button to call it. Besides the bat had his hands full. The elevator finally dinged, they figured it must of been on of the top floors. The two walked into the elevator and Harley pressed the button for ground floor. They must of fixed the music because music started playing this time. Both Batman and Harley frowned and sighted. Without knowing, they both spoke at the same time.

"Why do they always play shit music in these things?". The pair looked at each other in shock. Harley giggled while Batman cocked his eybrow and smiled at Harley.

The doors opened and the duo walked out, not a word was spoken, although Harley was still giggling from earlier. She also blushed a little after noticing batman was looking at her. Harley would get little butterflies in her stomach around Batman. She couldn't tell him for fear of ruining what they have now, at least not yet anyway.

The Bat-mobile soon came into sight and the two just looked at each other and carried on walking. The snow under their feet had lost its crunch as it was no longer fresh. The cold still attacked at whatever stood in its way. If anything it was colder since it was clear skies. By now there was no longer strong bitter winds but now just a gentle breeze which could be felt on the side of one's face.

The roof of bat themed vehicle opened and so did the back where Batman would usually throw the likes of his enimies in there to take back to Arkham. Today it would hold Harley's stuff. The back automatically closed and Batman noticed Harley struggling to get into the front passenger seat as it didn't have a door because Batman essentially didn't need them. Harley wasn't the most tallest person in the work and she couldn't exactly jump in right now.

Harley tried everything to get in on her own. She was about to called for the caped crusader when she felt two hands around her waist. Harley turned around to see the pair of hands belonged to The Dark knight of Gotham.

"Here let me Help" He said with a little cheeky smirk on his face, hoping Harley wouldn't notice it. He lifted Harley up, his hands around her waist the entire time. He couldn't help but admire the curves and shape of Harley's body. '_That's a one of a kind girl in front of me, maybe one day' _he thought to himself.

"Thanks and I saw ya cheeky lil smirk mistah, ya sly bat" she scoffed, playfully hitting him on the shoulder before giggling lile a school girl.

"Can you blame me?, It's not everyday I come across a stunner like you Harley". He retorted playfully. At the same time he hopped into the drivers side of the Bat-mobile.

Harley blushed hard after hearing those words, Harley's cheeks were now bright red. It was the nicest thing a guy has ever said to her. It made her feel warm inside a caring warm. Something Harley had never felt before but desperatly wanted to feel with The Joker. Joker would never be that nice and caring to her, not in a million years. All Harley was to him was broken, depressed punch bag.

"Oh gee bman, ya didn't have to." Harley's cheeks still a had red burned into them. She planted a kiss on his cheek and smiled. Batman put his arm her shoulders and hugged her In response to the kiss on the cheek.

"Buckle up Harls". He told Harley as he set off. Harley quickly put her seatbelt on. She looked at all the switches, knobs and other things on the pain control panel in the bat clad vehicle.

"Say bats, which one of these things puts ya heaters on? This gal is gettin' a bit cold." Harley smirked when saying as she remembered the last time she messes with the buttons and things looking for the radio. Lets say it didn't go too well for both her and Batman. The protector of Gotham pointed to a knob that had a scale with different shades of blue on one side and red on the other, the off option being inbetween both colours.

"That one and at least you asked this time Harley" he mentioned. Batman also remembered what happened last time.

"Thank you". Harley replied pouting. She had hoped that Batman had forgot what happend. Harley turned the Knob so the heater was on half way on the warm side.

Harley leaned her head against the seat and just gazed out the window at the clear night sky. She was amazed at how beautiful it looked. The stars glistening away and without the light pollution from Gotham, it made the experience all that much better. Arkham being out on a island had its benifits like this one. During the winter is was dark most of the time in Gotham.

Just as Harley was about to fall alseep the Bat-mobile came to a stop. She looked around to see why. Then she noticed the were in front of a big building. Harley then noticed the big sign that read '_Welcome To Arkham Asylum'. _The pair had made it.

**To be continued...**

***I know I'm a bit late with this chapter but don't worry because the relationship begins on the next one.* **


	7. Return To Where It All Began

The Bat-mobile pulled up to the front doors of the Arkham Asylum. The roof flung open and Harley took a deep breath. The Dark Knight hopped out and went straight around to Harley's side.

"Woa that was quick bats". Harley exclaimed noticing he was already around Harley' side of the vehicle.

"Swing those legs over Harls!". Batman intructed. He was ready to lift her down.

"yup, is it ok I can leave my stuff with you Bman?". Harley asked in a sweet child like voice. Harley had begun to noticed that it worked on Batman whenever she wanted him to do something or wanted something from him.

"Of course it is Harley, Just leave everything in the boot for now". The bat replied to Harley's question. He then grabbed Harley around the waist and lifted her down to the ground. His hands remained around Harley's waist as their eye's met. Something overtook the pair as they gazed at each other. Suddenly they remebered where they were and snapped out of it only to notice their lips were almosy touching.

"Hey you cheeky lil bat, trying to get a cheeky kiss from me". Harley scoffed sarcasticly. Even though she wouldn't mind a kiss from The Batman.

"Oh come on Harley you wanted the kiss as much as I did and by the way you have a amazing eyes". He retorded but couldn't help complimenting Harley on her beauty. They both knew they were growing closer then just friends.

"Alright ya got me this time ya sly bat and not too bad yerself, now lets get out this cold". Harley blushed as the words left her mouth, she knew he wasn't lying. Harley did want that kiss.

"Lets go, get this sentence of yours out the way". The caped crusader stated with sourness in his voice at the thought of Harley being back in that hell hole.

The two made their up the stairs and through the double doors of which the bat held for Harley. The only difference on the inside is that it takes the cold bitter breeze away. Other then that, it was still chilly. The building itself was a grey murky rundown mess. Harley was first up to the reception desk and before she could say anything the receptionist passed her the grey Arkham inmate overalls that has the Arkham logo in the corner of the top. Guess they knew Harley that well. She trundled off to the changing rooms and Batman of course waited outside. Soon the door swung open and Harley stepped out.

"Feels like home at this ya know Bman". Harley let out a deep sign and just looked at batman with puppy dog eyes as if to say _'don't leave me here'_ even though Harley had to say here for the next 2 weeks.

"Well it won't be for long Harls, you'll be out in no time". The black clad superhero but his arm around her shoulders pulled the former jester into a hug.

He walked Harley to her cell where she notice it wasn't her old cell. This cell had no scribbles and drawings on it. It was also a big bigger and included a sink instead of just the usual bed and toilet. The toilet of course out of view of everyone else.

"At least I gotta new cell this time". Harley ackowlaged looking around her new cell as she walked in. The two of them hugged before Batman reluctently closed the cell door.

"Here, take this. Press the button if anything happens to or if anyone tries to break in or out. It'll send me a signal and I'll be here as soon as possible, don't get caught with it". The bat handed Harley a small device with a button on.

"Thanks Bman, see you soon". Harley took the small device and quickly slipped it into her pocket before anyone saw.

"Bye Harley". The Dark Knight said as he walked out the cell block and made his way outside.

**The Next Week...**Batman sat at one of the round tables in the visiting room. The room itself is what you imagine it to be. The walls a dull grey, the floor also grey albeit a different shade of grey. It was of course chilly in the room. For a place that suppostly helps the insane return to normal life, it sure is a very unforgiving place to be. The caped hero noticed Harley skipping over to the table, she seemed very happy.

"Hyia Bman". Harley said very happily. Something had really cheered Harley up.

"Hey Harley, what's got you so happy? He asked with a puzzled look on his face. If Batman was locked in Arkham he sure as hell wouldn't be happy at all.

"Well lets see, I get to see ma favourite bat ya big dummy". The blonde bombshell playfully smacked him on the shoulder before giving him a big hug.

"Makes sense, how have you been and I'm guessing there's been no trouble since you haven't used the device I gave you". One of the very rare times Batman has a dumb moment. He had also noticed it'd been a quiet week in terms of crime.

"No it's been pretty quiet around here, everyone has just been keeping to themsleves". Harley replied looking around at the other inmates and visitors.

"Good, so one week to go Harls. You're almost there Harley". The black clad superhero reminded her. Harley had only achieved official release once and well it didn't go very well. Suffice to say Harley had a bad day.

"Yup". Harley looked at the clock on the wall to the side of her and noticed there was about 20 minutes of visiting time left.

"When you get out there's something I need to show you but it'll have to wait until you get released from this place as its personal to you." Thats all he said. Batman had a serious face when those words came out his mouth. Harley took note of this straight away and had a vaigue idea what he was talking about but Harley couldn't really be sure.

"Alright, I understand". The Dark Knight's serious face scared Harley a little but it soon changed to a more friendly face. A face Harley had grown used to seeing now.

"Alright, it's ok mmuph...". Before he could finish his sentence he felt lips crush his own. Harley out of nowhere was passionatly kissing him. Batman deepened the kiss and it was like they weren't in Arkham asylum anymore or even the world. They were in their own world. They completely forgot about everyone around them. They were in shock. Batman and Harley Quinn kissing!!! Who would of thought. The two broke the kiss and the bat was first to speak.

"Woah Harley, caught me off guard with that one". He stunned Knight looked at her waiting for Harley's response. He certainly wasn't expecting that when he came to visit Harley at Arkham today.

"It's how I truly feel about ya bats. You've shown me how a real man is supposed to treat a gal. You've done nothin' but look after and made sure I was ok. I want ya to be apart of my life, I want ya to be mine Bman".

"Alright, very well. I could use a woman like you myself in my life. Everything about you is perfect. The best part is you're extremly loyal". The grim hero of Gotham wrapped and arm around Harley and held her close.

"I guess that makes us official but I gotta ask, when can I find out who you under that mask a' yours?". Harley said with an enquizative face. She rested her head on Batman's chest. He could feel the vibrations through his chest as she spoke.

"I guess it does Harls, you'll find out when you get released. I promise you". He smiled kissing the top of her and gently rubbing Harley's shoulder.

"ya better or I'm gonna kick that ass of yours". Harley playfully slapped his chest as she began giggling like a little girl. Harley's personaility is one of Batman's favourite things about his now new girlfriend, Harley.

"I'd to see you try". He retorted cocking his eyebrow. He knew Harley could indeed kick his ass if she wanted to. She's managed it before.

"Alright ya big tease, yer on. One on one when yer ready in where ever it is ya do yer training". Harley is confident in this challange that she will beat the bat's ass. Although she wouldn't have to call him "the bat" or "Bman".

"Alright but don't cry when I put you on your ass Harley". He teased Harley and that earned him another playful smack on his chest.

"More like you don't cry ya sly little tease". Harley teased him back". Gotham's hero rolled his and pulled Harley closer to him.

"We shall see Harley, we shall see until then visting time is over sadly". Batman sighed sadly. Harley soon followed as they both looked at the clock on the wall and stood up.

"Yup but until then...". Harley said sadly as she put her arms around his neck. Batman responded by his arms Harley's waist.

"See you when you get released, I'll be waiting". The Dark Knight pulled his beautiful blonde bombshell close to him.

"That you will bats". Harley then kissed Batman passionatly and he responded by deeping the kiss. The pair then broke the kiss and Harley sadly trundled off towards her cell block, two guards followed her.

"Bye Bman". Harley called as she walked. Batman waved as he was about to say bye back one of guards grabbed Harley by the back of the and pushed her forward.

"Move it you crazy bitch". The guard angrily scoffed. Without hesitation batman was already up in the guards face. Before the guard knew it, he felt his feet leave the ground as batman pinned him against the wall with a hand around his throat. The other guard stood in shock behind batman and others raced to the scene guns in hand. The now pissed off Batman looked down at the guard's name tag.

"Lyle Bolton, I'd be very careful where you put those hands and chose your words carefully. Otherwise you may end up in hospital." The Dark angrily spat in Lyle's face. The Batman wasn't messing about.

"Go ahead Batman, hit me. Rember I'm part of the law and guess where that'll leave you". The deranged office spat back in Batman's face. The same venom echoed in his voice that was in it when he pushed Harley".

The caped Crusader clenched his fist and pulled it back ready to hit Lyle when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see it was Harley.

"Stop, he's not worth it, trust me. He's been abusing imates for years. Arkham just doesn't care." Harley said, reassurence in her voice as batman uncletched his fist. His arm now beside him.

"Alright Harley, you're right". He still wasn't going to let Lyle get away with pushing. He threw the guard into a near by table and gave him a glare. Harley just looked with a satysfied grin on her face. She gave batman a quick peck on the lips before walking back to her cell on her own. The guards still in shock at the situation that just unfolded to notice Harley walking back to her cell.

"Thanks as always my hansom bat". Harley said as she walked away.

"This filth better be gone when I come to pick Harley up or I'll personally see to it myself and it won't be pretty, I can assure you of that". Batman warned the guards and now the head guard and even the manager as they came to see what was happening. He then calmy walked away from the situation and left the building. Lyle didn't say anything after being thrown, he was hancuffed as soon as batman made the threat and taken away. Non of the guards dared shoot Batman or stop him from leaving. Goes to show that fear is not just in the criminals. Harley was now back in her cell on her own accord. Everyone resumed their normal life as if nothing happend.

**To be continued...*****Sorry for the delay, basically the weather went hot and humid and it drained the enegry from me yesterday. I was drained that I fell asleep whilest writing this chapter. However to make it up to you I made this Chapter extra long for you all. Harley and Batman are finally a couple. Those who watched Batman The Animated Series should know who Lyle Bolten is aka Lock Up. I thought it would be a cool cameo and maybe he'll make a return. As always thanks for the support and I hope you all enjoy this extra long chapter.* **


	8. A New Chapter In Life

Finally the day had come, it was the day of Harley's release from Arkham. She was pretty excited to finally get out and be with her new boyfriend who waiting for her in the waiting room. Harley was escorted to the changing room to finally put her normal clothes back on. Harley had a big grin on her face she was the happiest she'd been in a long time. The excited bombshell quicky got changed where she was greeted to a big hug and kiss from Batman.

"You ready to go home?". He asked putting his arm around Harley's shoulders and smiling at her.

"Yea, I'm ready for home". She answered softy smiling back. Home, this was a real home, not some shitty hideout Joker had found randomly but a proper home with her proper boyfriend.

"come on then, less time in here the better". Batman gently rubbed Harley's shoulder as the pair walked towards the entrance.

"Yer right on that one and Lyle hasn't been seen here since yer altercation with him. Rumor has it he's an inmate now". Harley smiled at his handy worked. Lyle had been a pain in her ass for years and it was about time he got what he deserved".

"Good, thats what I liked to hear". He mentioned while looking at his beautiful girlfriend.

"I thought that would put a smile on yer face instead of yer usual grump grump face. Harley said, she then mocked his usual stoic stare and tried but fail to mock his voice aswell.

"Nice try Harley". He said chuckling as the pair left the building. This was the first time Harley had heard the Batman chuckling. It was actually pretty soft and pleasant. Of course he tried to hide so other people wouldn't hear but there was some that turned their head to make sure they weren't hearing things.

"So, are you out doing yer Batman stuff tonight?". The former jester asked hoping he'd say no so they could spend time together.

"It depends if any crime will pop but I don't expect any to, Why?". His detective side wanted to kick but Batman wouldn't allow it. He wanted to be suprised by Harley.

"Well if yer not going out, I was thinkin' we could get some food in and watch some movies. Maybe some Pizza or I know, what about a chinese? I'm more of a stay in gal anyway". Harley looked at Batman with wide eyes and excitment. By this point her injuries weren't causing her too much pain which meant she could climb into the Bat-mobile without Batman's help.

"Alright, Harley I'd like that". The Dark Knight himself then hopped into the Bat-mobile. The roof closed and he looked at Harley in her eyes "It's Bruce, Bruce Wayne by the way Harley". He said with a smile and hand on Harkey's cheek before giving Harley a peck on the lips.

"Woah, yer mean like billionaire Bruce Wayne?!? I'm the famous Bruce Wayne. Well I'm one lucky ass gal". Her face turned to a face of a love struck girl as she gazed at the man in front of her.

"Yes the one and only. Listen Harley, you can't use my real name when I'm in the suit working unless we're out the range of other people or around fellow friends but other then that you're free to use my real name". Bruce smiled at her as Harley leant her head against his shoulder as Bruce put the pedal to the metal. By this point there was no snow on the roads but still a thick layer everywhere else since the temperature hasn't really high enough to melt it coupled with more snowfalls.

"I can do that Brucie". She said nodding her head in agreement to his words. Bruce pressed a button which turned the screen on that sat in the middle of the various buttons, switches and knobs. On the screen was non other then Alfred.

"Alfred we have the night off, Harley wants a night with take away and movies". He explained to the old british butler was holding a silver serving tray awating their arrival back at the Bat-cave.

"Understood Master Wayne, would Ms Quinn like one of the spare rooms setting up or is she to stay in your room sir? Alfred asked so he could prepare everything ready for the night.

"I'll be staying with Bruce, Alfred". Harley responded. Bruce was beaten to the answer by Harley and he was a little suprised.

"There you go Alfred". Bruce chuckled which caused Alfred to cock his eyebrow in suprise. Guess Harley's bubbly personailty is rubbing off on the usually stoic billionaire.

"I guess that settles that sir, see when you get home Master Wayne and nice to meet you Ms Quinn". This was Alfred's final sentence when he disconnected his side of the com.

"He's nice guy". Harley complimented, smiling at Bruce.

"Yea, he's like a father to me since well you know". Bruce frowned at the thought of his parents and their terribel fate.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up". Harley had noticed Bruce's frown and felt bad since she brought up painful memories.

"No It's ok, Harls. Don't feel bad, there's something I need to show you but it can wait until tomorrow because I don't it to ruin tonight". He took her hand in his reassuring her as the vehicle came a screetching halt in the cave. The roof opened and they both hopped out as soon as Bruce could he removed his cape and cowl. He began removing his suit when He felt two arms wrap around him and body against him. Harley is now giving a big hug and he responded by picking her and swinging Harley around gently.

"Hehe, thanks for that" the hansome man in front of Harley smiled and gave her a passionate kiss and Harley replied by deeping the kiss. Alfred cleared his throat which made the two jump a little.

"Master Wayne, Ms Harley I have a tea prepared for you Both". Alfred walked over to the pair with his serving tray which had two cups on. One was a normal and one was in the style of Harley herself it was half black and half red with her diamonds on. 'Harley Quinn' is written across it. This suprised Harley alot. The villains used to make jokes that Batman had bat themed pretty much anything. What Harley did not expect him to have anything her theme.

"How come ya have a cup with my theme and name on?". Harley asked a shocked face one. She took her cup off the tray while doing so.

"Well believe it or not, your theme is my favourite out of everybody I've dealt with". Bruce replied taking his cup off the tray. He then took a big gulp of it.

"I'm glad someone likes it, say Brucie maybe we could use it when we make me one of those fancy bat suits". Harley responded pointing to the many display cases in the distance that held different versions of not only Bruce's suits but the rest of the Bat-family's suits.

"One day Harley, we can do that. As you're still recovering from everything, I don't think you're ready to go out just yet". Bruce put his free arm around Harley's shoulders as they walked towards the Bat-computer.

"I understand, ya don't live down here do yer?". Harley asked confused looking around at all the bat stuff and noticing no house. Her face had a very puzzled look on it.

"No you silly girl, we're going to go upstairs in a minute. I just got to shut this thing down first since we won't be back down here tonight". The Billionaire began laughing at Harley's silly question. He couldn't contain his laughter.

"oh good, I was beginnin' to get worried yer know". Harley giggled at the moment she realised how stupid she sounded. A billionaire living in a cave with a butler. How stupid would that be.

"oh Harls, I'm gonna enjoy spending my life with you". The normally stoic finished shutting down the computer and drinking his tea, Harley was still drinking hers. He put his cup on the serving tray Alfred was still holding and he slowly moved his arm to Harley's waist.

"I'm not the brightest tool in the box". Harley attmpted to say through her giggles. All three of them made their way up the stair. Harley is pretty excited to see her new home. By this time she had enough of her tea and put the half full cup back on Alfred's serving tray. The lights in the cave behind them had automatically turned off censoring no human movement in the vacility. Bruce opened the door and Harley's jaw dropped. Her face was of pure shock and suprise.

**To be continued...**

***I decided to push the start of the Quinzel family part of the story back because I figured that Bruce and Harley should have their first date together and spend some time together before we get into any of the big parts that'll change the characters. I'd also like to introduce the Bat-family before I start it aswell so we've a team instead of just Bruce and Harley not like they couldn't do the job anyway but I figured it'd be cooler if it involved more characters. As the story goes, they'll be more on the team then just the Bat-family. Maybe even some villains if I can fit them in. Stay tuned to find out. Thanks for the support everyone.* **


	9. Of Love And Lust

The Door had opened up into Bruce's study. In fact the door was the fire place in his study. Harley looked around the room and saw many things but none more was shocking then all the rows of books. Bruce essentially had a library in this room. There was a desk to the side of the first with a office style chair. On the desk was files, sheets of paper. A pot stood in the corner of the desk full of all sorts of pens, pencils, markers and things. An arm chair sat in front of the fire, it looked soft and relaxing. Harley then looked up and saw a big painting of the Waynes. Underneath it on a small metal plate had the following engraved on it '_In Loving Memory Of Thomas And Marther Wayne'. _A little signiture lay in the corner of the painting, persumably from the artist. Harley looked down sadly when she noticed the painting. She took Bruce's hand in her own and turned to him.

"I bet they'd be super pround of you, yer know". She said giving him a smile.

"You think so Harley?". He asked cocking his eyebrow looking a little suprised.

"I know so, I mean look at all you've done as Batman and all yer doing as Bruce Wayne. Fer one man, yer doing amazing and you've bagged yerself a keeper when it comes to yer girlfriend". Harley said cheerfully as she planted a sweet kiss on Bruce's lips, smiling the whole time. Her baby blue eyes glowing as she looked into his.

"You're Right Harley and yes I have bagged me a keeper". Bruce managed to get his reply out before Kissed him.

"I'll tell yer what though Bruce, this mess needs sorting out". Harley blurted out while faking to be cross pointing at the mess of files and papers on Bruce's desk.

"I know, I've been meaning to do it for a while". Bruce stated as the pair left the room And made their way down the long hallway to the kitchen.

"This is a nice kitchen yer got here Brucie, perfect fer when I'm cooking yer dinner, we have to take some of the weight off of Alfred's shoulders yer know. Besides, I'm a good cook". Harley jumped with excitement, Harley enjoyed cooking and wasn't that bad of a cook. Sure she fucked up a couple times but everyone does every once and a while. After all no one's perfect.

"I'm Alright for having our home burned down". Bruce jokingly retorted While chuckling. Truth be told he couldn't wait to see how good Harley is at cooking.

"Why you little sly shit". Harley scolded bruce and playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"I guess we shall see how well you can cook in the future". Bruce smiled and playfully slapped Harley's ass. This caused her to jump forward a bit out of suprise. Harley giggled as Bruce took her upstairs.

"Where ya taking me after that cheeky slap Mr Wayne". Harley gave him an intrigued look with a bit of seductiveness mixed in.

"I am taking you our bedroom to put your things in there and Alfred will probably sort them out knowing him. Bruce said wrapping his arms around Harley's waist. His head rested on Harley's shoulder.

"Heh, yer gonna get another smack if ya don't stop". Harley warned cutely, a blush crept onto her face. Harley loved being in his arms. She felt like she actually belonged to someone and felt loved by a real man. This whole time Alfred followed behind with what stuff Harley had which wasn't too much a besides Alfred is used to carrying way more then a couple small bags since he's ex military.

"Oh really, We'll see about that". Bruce quickly picked Harley up, gently throwing Harley over his shoulder. Bruce then began marching to their bedroom whilst Harley playfully punched his back giggling the entire time.

"Put me down, put me down". Harley playfully screamed. Bruce kicked open their bedroom and marched to the end of the king size bed in front of him.

"Alright Harley, you asked". Bruce gently threw the blonde bombshell on the bed and laughed at Harley as she got a face full of her own hair.

"I did ask after all". Harley replied removing her blonde hair from her face. He hair was still in pigtails, it was her favourite hair style after all. Harley felt a body close to hers and noticed Bruce on top of her. Suddenly she felt little kisses trail up and down her neck.

"Oh Harley Quinn, you're the most amazing woman I've met in this dull bland world. I'm one lucky guy. He then gave Harley a deep kiss on the lips and his tongue began knocking to enter her mouth which Harley gladly obliged. Their tongues now in a dance of pure love and lust. Its one of the deepest and most loving kisses Harley had ever had and she was sure there would be plenty more to come. This time it was Harley's turn to break the kiss.

"That's all yer getting tonight mistah because this gal needs a bath and food". Harley teased pecking Bruce on the lips while sitting up.

"But Harls you can't tease a guy like that". Bruce faked a strop and crossed his pretending to be angry.

"Don't push yer luck Brucie". Harley smiled sweetly getting up off the bed. She grabbed her pjamas and a towel from the airing cupboard. She then grabbed the bag with all her bathroom stuff in and skipped over to the bathroom. She flicked her head signaling Bruce to join her. He shrugged and made his way over to the Bathroom grabbing his pjamas and towel on the way.

"Don't worry I'll be in the shower". He gave a Harley a cheeky wink and playfully smacked her ass again as he walked passed Harley.

"I know you will be". Harley roled her eyes while giggling a little. After all Harley always thought her ass was one of her best features. She noticed Bruce had already started running a bath for her, he poured in cherry cented bubblebath which she took a big breath through her nose smelling the cherry in the air.

"For my queen, I hope you like". Bruce smiled as Harley entered the room. She just walked up to him and pecked him on the lips.

"I love it and I love the smell of cherries. She quickly stripped down naked right in front of Bruce. For the first time she felt comfortable doing in that in front of a guy. With The Joker she'd wait until his was out before taking a bath or shower which was usually cold. Harley stook one foot into the bath water and let out a small sigh Before getting in completely. She hasn't had a Bath like this in forever.

"Wow". Is all Bruce could say. His jaw had dropped.

"What? Ya never seen a naked gal before?". Harley cocked her eyebrow when she saw Bruce's expression.

"Well yea but no one as beautiful as you". Bruce's cheeks were bright read, he couldn't hide it at all, no matter how hard he tried.

"Look at ya, grinnin' like a school boy, get in the shower ya big dummy". This time it was Harley's turn to blush but not as much as Bruce. She was too busy relaxing in the Bath.

"Fine". Bruce replied simply. He reached in and turnded the shower on leaving a couple moments to warm up. He himself then stripped down and got into the shower. He failed to notice Harley checking out his well toned body, making faces of approvement. She liked what she was seeing as much as he liked what he saw. Bruce was quick in the shower, getting out 10 minutes later. He grabbed his towel after turning the shower off. Bruce then quickly dried himself off and wrapped his towel around his waist and sat on the edge of the bath which Harley was still in.

"Wow yer fast when it comes to showering, lets hope yer lower at some other things eh". Harley teased winking at him and giggling.

"I can be how ever you like Harls". Bruce teased back chuckling. He looked down and suddenly grabbed Harley's feet in his hands and tickling them. Harley began thrashing around laughing and giggling.

"Stop Brucie, Stop". She managed to get out inbetween the laughing and giggling. Her legs now wanting to kick about in the air but being stopped by Bruce continued to tickle her feet.

"Alright but only if I get to wash that beautiful hair of yours". Bruce stopped and let Harley rest her feet on the side of the bath while waiting for an answer.

"Ya got yerself a deal mistah". She smiled giggling a little. Harley then moved herself into a comfortable position so he could wash her hair. The former jester passed Bruce her shampoo. He squirted some into his hand and began massaging it into Harley's hair. She closed her eyes and leant her head back. Harley couldn't belive how relaxing and Bruce was just from washing her hair. Bruce then grabbed Harley's sponge and began gently washing out the shampoo. To Harley it felt like the world had just disappeared and she was just floating through space.

"There you go Harley". This made Harley jump a little and she looked up at him nodding her head in confirmination.

"Thank you, that was the best". Harley then grabbed her shower gel and began washing her body whistling a happy tune.

"Someone seems very happy". Bruce said smiling down at Harley. His eyes meeting hers looking up at him.

"Yup, now this gal is hungry". Harley reminded Bruce of food, specifically the chinese Harley wanted tonight. She stood up and grabbed her towel. Bruce stood up and put his towel over the drying rack that was attached to the wall. He then grabbed his pjamas and put them on pretty fast. Harley tied her up into her traditional pigtails and slipped on her own Pjamas. Ironically Harley's was in the style of her old theme and Bruce's had his Bat symbol all over them. Bruce put his arm around Harley's wait and lead her out.

**To be continued...*****No sex just yet my fellow suporters. Just wanted to set the scene for their date night. Don't worry I won't be going too graphic when that chapter eventually comes. The story is going nicely. I just don't want it to feel rushed even though I'm certainly not the best at this story telling stuff. Thanks for the support as always.* **


	10. Those Three Words

The pair made their way down the stairs to the next room which was the living room. It was your standard living room but the only difference is that there a couple of paintings on the wall. In the room was a small dining table with four chair around it. A fire was of course blazing in the center of the room. Harley found it cozy and comforting. On the wall above the fire was a big flat screen TV. Harley had never seen a tv like it before. If she was lucky they'd be a shitty little one that would have little to no signal in the multiple hideouts they stayed in. Two small couches and a one person chair were situated around the fire with a coffee table in the middle. A cabinet with what Harley persumed were old family relics sat oppisite to the small dining table. In the cabinet were a old arrow head, a red dial up phone and statue head. Surronding those things was a owl mask which Harley found odd but it wasn't just your everday dress up mask, this thing was old and looked like it was from the old times of Gotham. Around the four items were other bits and pieces of other memorbillia. On the wall was shelved that held so many DVDs, she glanced over at them and shurgged her shoulders '_Guess Brucie likes to watch a film from time to time' _Harley thought. Harley then walked over to the couch and plopped herseld down on it sghing loudly while doing so.

"So that stuff on display, is that like stuff that's been passed down to ya?" Harley asked motioning Bruce to sit down next to here. He saw what Harley was doing and sat next to his blonde bombshell girlfriend.

"Oh yea just stuff I've kept over time. The arrow head is from childhood. The red phone is just something thats been in my family for a long time. That statue head I found in the garden one day, thought it'd look good inside. The old owl mask was my fathers. All he ever told about that thing was that it meant you was part of some group. I never botherd to ask further because it was non of my buisness". Bruce explained to Harley before Harley snuggled up to him. He grabbed a blanket from the other side of the couch and wrapped it around Harley.

"Who's gun is that on the wall?". Harley asked while taking a quick glance at an old gun on the wall in a display case.

"Thats Alfred's from his military days, I put it up for him". Bruce explained smiling down at a cute Harley.

"Thats cool, I've never seen an old gun like that before". Harley exclaimed. Of course she had seen a gone before, Harley had many guns and many different types of guns. It is true, she had never seen a gun like that before.

"Yup, very so you want to get that chinese orded and a movie put on?". Bruce asked knowing Harley was hungry. He was intrested to see what kind of movie Harley would choose.

"I sure am Brucie". Harley said with a big smile on her face. She also rubbed her stomach in response like a child would in a playful way.

"Well here's a menu and the phone. You know where the movies and DVD player is. Order what ever you want Harley and I'll just have crispy chilli chicken with Singapore Fried rice and Singapore noodles, you can get whatever you want". Bruce passed Harley the chinese menu and the phone. The chinese place was called '_Bowl Of China'_.

"Ok, I'll remember that babe. Choose a movie would you please". Harley quickly replied and began looking through the menu.

"Sure thing my beautiful queen". Bruce shrugged as he replied to Harley. He then got up off the couch and made his way over to the shelves of DVDs. Bruce Began to go through the DVDs however it didn't take him long until he found a movie both him and Harley was sure to like. The DVD case read '_John Wick'_. Looking at the cover Bruce assumed it was a action film.

"Looks like yer settled on a film, that didn't take yer too long". Harley noticed Bruce was looking a DVD case, she then turned her attention back to the menu.

"Yup, it's called John Wick and I think its a action film. Is that alright with you Harley?". Bruce asked, he wanted to make sure Harley didn't mind action films before he put it on.

"I love me a action film, I hope yer right Bruce". Harely grinned like a child at the cinema. Action and comedy movies were Harley's two favourite types of movies.

"I can't fault you Harls, I like a good action movie myself". The Billionaire said. He opened the case and took the DVD out. Bruce walked over to the DVD player and put the film in. Luckily there was no play menu and the film played straight away. Thats when he noticed Harley squinting in the corner of his eye. Bruce's brain clicked as it took him back to Harley's days as Harleen Quinzel, she wore glasses. Bruce smiled widely and sat back down on the couch next to Harley.

"Harley, remember you used to wear glasses. Maybe you still need them". Bruce stated looking at Harley struggling to read the menu.

"Huh, yea I forgot about that". Harley jolted up in suprise at what he said. Bruce's deep voice caught Harley off guard. She also noticed the movie was on aswell and returned to the menu with the phone in her other hand.

"Here, these are yours from your Arkham days Harls, I had Alfred fetch them earlier for you when I noticed you struggling". Bruce put a red glasses case in Harley's lap. Harley looked down in suprise in awe that he still had her old glasses.

"Where did yer get these from?". Harley asked, her voice trembling a little bit from shock.

"Your glasses are what gave you away when you broke... well you know out of Arkham. That and you weren't accounted for when it happened. They were just part of the evidence that forgot to give back to Jim after examining them. The case and cloth I brought just to protect them".

"Wow, yer kept my glasses all those years and I like the case very much". Harley's mouth was wide open as she took out the glasses from her new case. Harley examined them and she found it amazing that they looked like she had just brought them.

"Yup, I'm glad you like your new case for them".

"Now I can order us some food without gettin' pissed off because I can't read the menu". Harley happily put on the glasses with a big smile on her face and returned to what she was originally doing, ordering food.

"You certainly can and you look great in those glasses". Bruce put his feet up on the coffee table as he did he noticed Harley roll her eyes and smile. The billionaire playboy chuckled and smiled back at the former jester. Just as Bruce was going to say something else Harley rang the chinese place and demaded she had silence. Just then the phone was picked by a guy who works at the takeaway place.

"Hello, I'd like to place a order for delivery please".

"Ok, go ahead ma'am".

"I can have, one crispy chilli beef, one Singapore fried rice, one Singapore chow mein, one special fried rice, one chicken in peking sauce, one sweet and sour chicken balls, one salt and pepper chips, one Ribs please".

"Will that be all ma'am?".

"Yup".

"Your order comes to $38.56 and what is your name and adress?".

"Harley Quinn and Wayne Manor. I'm pretty sure you know where that is". Harley heard someome in the background of the phone of the guy spit out their drink, this caused her to almost laugh but she managed to contain it.

"Thank you, your food will be there in about half an hour ma'am.

"Bye". Harley ended the call and finally started laughing which caused bruce to look at Harley with a cocked eyebrow.

"Whats so funny Harls?". Bruce asked looking confused at Harley.

"When I said Wayne Manor, someone on the otherside of the line spat their drink out". Harley giggled like a school girl while climbing into bruce's lap and snuggling into his chest with the blanlet wrapped around her.

"That is pretty funny". Bruce wrapped his arms around his beautiful bombshell of a girlfriend.

"I guess ya don't have takeaway food very often". Harley asked as she turned her head towards the tv. The film had got to the point where John was talking to the guys in the fuel station.

"Nope, not very often at all and speaking of food, Thanksgiving is in just over one week, ten days to be precise. Thursday 28th. We need to go shopping for that, the family will be here and maybe even the league". Bruce rubbed Harley's shoulder with a smile on his face. It was gonna be fun cooking all that food for everyone, Harley would certainly enjoy it.

"Oh its gonna be amazing. I get ta have a proper Thanksgivin' again". Harley's baby blue eyes lit up like fireworks on the 4th of July.

"I know it will be, we'll probably go shopping at the weekend. Bruce smiled down at a very excited Harley.

"No, we will be going shopping at the weekend". Harley scoffed playfully. Even if she had to drag Bruce with her, they will be going at the weekend.

"Alright, Harley we will be going shopping at the weekend. I'll you what, you make a list. This year its what you want". The tall hansome man chuckled as he leaned his chin gently and softly on Harley's head.

"Good, thats what this gal likes ta hear". Harley smiled happily to herself knowing that it'll be her style.

"Now we going to watch the movie and wait for our food?". He asked while resting his hands in Harley's lap. Harley's own hands holding his.

"Yup...**THE ASSHOLES KILLED HIS PUPPY!!!**". Harley screamed this at the top of her voice causing to have the fright of his life. Bruce could of sworn that his heart came out his chest. In all his life both as Bruce and Batman he had never been made jump like that. Even seemed unfazed and just popped his head around the corner with a cocked eyebrow, figure his years in the military made him a hard man to make jump.

"Holy shit Harley, inside voice. I swear my heart came out my chest. Yes sadly that happend, watch and see what happens next instead of yelling in protest". Bruce did a 'bring it down' motion with his hand as he spoke to Harley. The blonde woman was about to protest more about what had just happened when the door bell rand. Bruce was happy food arrived just at the right time. At that moment Harley quickly got up and skipped over to the front and opened. On the other side of the door a very suprised delivery guy with a box of chinese food in his arm. Harley happily grabbed the box of food in exchanged she gave the man the money to pay for the food. With that the delivery guy waved goodbye and turned and left. Harley closed the door and skipped back to Bruce with the box of food in her arms. Alfred had already brought in plates along with knives and forks.

"Do enjoy your night Master Wayne and Ms Quinn". Alfred finshed off before leaving the room again.

"Don't worry mistah A we will". Harley smiled and waved at the British butler as she placed the food on the coffee table. Alfred returned to Harley with a small smile.

Bruce put a plate in front of Harley as he started putting all the tubs of food on the table Along side the prawn crackers that came free with your order.

"Sure is a lot of food Bruce". Harley gazed at all the food on the table and smiled up at him, her light blue glistening eyes met with Bruce's own eyes.

"Yup, we don't have to eat it all though. Whatever we don't eat can just be put in the fridge for whenever you're hungry. Bruce smiled at the beautiful blonde that sat next to him.

"yer certainly right about that". Left over takeaway is the best". Harley began taking off the lids to the food. The smell of the food filled the room, it wasn't no sunday dinner but it was sure a great smell, the different foods that gave off different smells. Each danced around the room like they were in at one of the many events Bruce went to and well now Harley would now be attending.

"Well load up yer big dummy". It was then Harley took a quick glance at the TV and noticed that revenge was happening as John Wick began taking down the guys that returned to his house to "finish" the job. Harley lightly nudged Bruce and pointed to the TV as she put half of her special fried rice on her plate along side the ribs and a few chicken balls that were already on Harley's plate.

"Well you know what they say Harls, Karma is a Bitch. Even I wouldn't want to fight John Wick". Bruce finished putting his food on his plate and turned back to the TV.

"That's right, I should know". Harley giggled at Bruce's facial expression. It was the face of strong agreement and rolling eyes. After all it was Bruce that delt Harley the karma.

"You're not wrong about that". Harley's hansome man chuckled a little and continued to eat his food which was disappearing pretty fast. Harley on the other hand just sunk her teeth into a rib, she wasn't going to let any of the meat on it get away.

"This food is good". Harley's muffled voice spoke as her mouth was full of food.

"It sure is but you know not to eat with your mouth full". Bruce took a salt and pepper chip off Harley's plate and ate it, grinning the whole time.

"Hey, can we just watch the movie". Harley said frowing at Bruce. She wasn't happy about him taking her food off her plate.

"Of course, it looks as if we're getting to the good parts anyway". Bruce looked at the TV noticing John Wick was tied to a chair giving a badass speech.

"Yer know he's about to kick ass now after what he just said". Harley clapped her hands rather excited about what was about to happen. Before long the action had started. The whole time Harley was scoffing her food.

"It's going to be great hopefully". Bruce and Harley were both into the whole revenge thing and was hoping that would be the after the puppy died which was the last gift from John's wife in the movie. Both Bruce and Harley were so into the movie that nothing more was said between the two until close to the end of the movie about 20 minutes later. The final fight had started by this point. Again not a word was said through out the entire fight. Harley did worm her way into sitting in Bruce's lap though and of course his arms were wrapped around her waist, his hands rested in Harley's lap.

"Awe he's got a new dog". Harley sighed happily as she turned around to face Bruce. She still wore her glasses.

"yup, that was a great movie, its your turn to chose a movie now Harls". Harley nodded her head in response to what Bruce was saying. With that she got up and went to look through all the DVD's and until she found a film she wanted to watch, Harley had gone for a comedy film by the name of 'Pineapple Express". She had seen the film before a loved it, Harley gracefully put the disc in the DVD player and smoothly skipped back to Bruce and sat back in his lap only to he caught in his arms place so she was sat in his lap facing him, her legs wrapped around his lower back. She felt a warm hand place itself on her rosy red cheek and noticed bruce smiling down at her, his thumb gently stroking Harley's cheek.

"Harley, I love you". Those words, those three big words every woman dreams of hearing. Harley couldn't belive it, she couldn't belive what she was hearing, Harley's heart melted and she blushed turing her cheeks bright red. Not even The Joker had said this to her during the years she was with him, at least not the way Bruce had said it. To Joker it was a way of getting Harley to crawl back to him, of course he never meant it but bruce, he meant it. Harley could see it, feel it, hear it. Harley has something special with Bruce and she knew it.

"Bruce, I love you too". With no more said, the pair locked lips in a passionate embrace that summed up their night really. Love just pure love.

**To be continued...**

***I'm so sorry for being really late with this. At first it was delayed because of the extreme heat last weekend, it just knocked it out of me. Then I had a little medical issue which is now being sorted. I've also been pretty busy but I'm back now and to make it up to you all I've made this chapter really long. In fact it's the longest chapter I've done so far. I'm still pretty busy so expect further delays on future chapter but I'm not stopping with this story. Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also a side note, the food it actual food from a place I myself order from apart from the ribs one, the name is made up aswell. Also I chose those movies because I don't know anyone who doesn't like them.* **


	11. The Passionate Art Of Love

***Warning: sex ahead, not too graphic though but best to be safe then sorry so I've put a warning on this one.***

The two we're getting deeper with their kissing. Bruce had begun to trail kisses up Harley's neck. Harley made small moans with Bruce's kisses.

"You like this with every gal Brucie?". Harley asked not really wanting an answer from him.

"Nope, just you Harls because I've finally found the right woman for me". Bruce breathed his words into Harley's ear which caused Harley to smile and close her eyes as she listened. Just then Harley felt Bruce's hands travel up her chest area to the first button of her Pjama top. Harley just smiled happily and allowed him to carry on. Each button now being undone untill all were undone by Bruce. His hands now gently making their way up and down Harley's body as she removed her pjama top so she was topless, Bruce did the same as Harley ran her hands over his toned chest.

"Good". Harley moaned heavily through her teeth as Bruce still kissed her neck and sometimes lips. Both had no top on at this point. Harley felt Bruce trail his hands down her waist until he stopped at where Harley's pjama bottoms started. He gently pulled them down and off of Harley and Harley followed suit by taking Bruce's off. The pair now both naked.

Harley began to grind against Bruce as the pair resumed kissing and feeling each others bodies. Bruce feeling the curves of Harley's body and Harley feeling Bruce's toned chest. Bruce's hands slowly drifted to Harley's lower back where he pulled her gently closer to him.

"You look amaz-". Just then Bruce was cut off by Harley's finger on his lips. A seductive smirk spread across Harley's face as she positioned herself correctly.

"shhhh". She then planted a kiss on Bruce's lips and started moving up and down on Bruce's lap, slowly getting faster as she did. The usually stoic man followed Harley's movemnts as his grip around her lower back tightened a bit. Harley had begun to dig her fingers in Bruce's back. The two got faster and faster, Harley's moans became louder.

God knows what Alfred is thinking

Bruce and Harley reached their peak and went on a little longer untill they both reach their max point. Bruce layed back and Harley flopped onto his chest. Both Bruce and Harley breathed heavily. Harley looked up at him smiling happily. The blonde bombshell felt his arm wrap around her waist as she looked up at him.

"The one thing yer not quick at Brucie". Harley giggled like a child as her baby blue eyes met Bruce's own blue eyes although his were a shade of dark blue.

"Isn't that a good thing?". Bruce chuckled looking down at his beautiful girlfriend. He pulled the blanket over the pair as they both rested and got their breath back.

"Yea, of course". Harley flutterd her eyes open and closed a few times before sitting up. Her hair was a total mess now.

"Lets go get cleaned up a bit". The hansome billionaire noticed Harley was messing about with her hair. He grabbed his pjamas and threw his top over the back of the couch and his bottoms over his shoulder has he quietly made his way to the bathroom just down the hall, Harley followed behind him not making a sound.

"Yea, I mean look at my hair". Harley said a bit of annoyence in her voice. She then scratched her head as a frown appeared across her face.

"Well Harley then I guess you better sort it out". He chuckled as he passed Harley her hair brush. Straight away she began brushing her hair as Bruce washed his face and dried it off. Harley then did the same after putting her hair in pigtails.

"Don't ya feel better now my hansom Dark Knight". Harley put her Pjamas back on but she didn't fully button up her top. Harley didn't feel like it and besides it was warm in front of the fire.

"I guess I do my sexy harlequin". Bruce quickly put his pjama bottoms on before washing his face and drying it off.

"Good". Harley grabbed Bruce's hand and skipped out the bathroom and back into the living room. She then playfully pushed Bruce onto the couch where he laid back down just like he did before. Harley laid down snuggling into him. He pulled the blanket over him and Harley. Suddenly a thought popped into Bruce's head.

"Harley, we didn't use protection". Bruce's face showed a small concern but not too much.The though of having kids with Harley was a nice thought. The image of a little Harley or Bruce running around the house filled his head. Prehaps it wouldn't be too bad at all.

"So?". Harley already knew what he was getting at, she just wanted to see how he'd react.

"So you could be pregnant Harley". Bruce cocked his eyebrow at Harley. It seemed like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Is that a bad thing honey boo?". She said not looking botherd at all, in fact one could say Harley looked happy about it. Harley grabbed Bruce's hand put it on her stomach and pretended she was pregnant even though she could be.

"No I guess not Harls". Bruce just shrugged his shoulders and followed what Harley was doing. He gently rubbed Harley's stomach. Who knows Harley could be pregnant.

"Imagine the big bad bat of Gotham as a dad eh". Harley giggled a little and flashed Bruce a small smile.

"Bat dad if you will". Bruce joked with Harley. He couldn't help but notice that Harley wasn't really joining in with the laughter.

"Yea and then there's me, the pathic woman that that killed fer someone who didn't give a fuck about me. Yea yer mommy is a ex serial killer and paitent of Arkham Asylum". Harley frowned as a tear escape her right eye.

"Hey, you're not that woman anymore Harley. Don't put yourself down like that. Be pround that you've achieved getting your life back on track. I don't like seeing you do that to yourself. Think about the future not the past. I know that may seem hard right now but trust me it gets easier as the days go on, trust me I know oh and think you'll make a great mom". Bruce gently wiped the tear off Harley's cheek with his thumb and gave Harley a loving kiss. Harley returned the kiss, a bright smile crept onto her face as soon as she heard those words.

"This is why I love you, yer always there fer me, yer the light in my darkness". Harley turned to face Bruce's chest and snuggled into the man's chisled chest.

"I love you too". Bruce smiled holding his blonde queen close to him. He could tell she was tired though, Bruce figured it wouldn't be too long before Harley fell asleep. Sure enough about 10 minutes later Harley had fallen asleep. Bruce gently got up without disturbing the blonde bombshell thay lay on fast asleep on the couch and turned the TV off. He walked back over to the couch and very gently picked up the sleeping beauty without waking her up at all. The light was the switched off and the tired Bruce Wayne Made his way to their bedroom where he gently placed Harley on the bed which caused her to wake enough to know what was going on, that was when Bruce got into bed aswell and pulled the duvet over the pair. Bruce buried his face in Harley's blonde locks, his arm wrapped around Harley as he held her as the pair held hands.

"Good night Harls, I love you". Bruce whispered not knowing if Harley would hear him or not.

"G'night Brucie, love ya too". Harley tiredly whispered back at him. After all she was half asleep. She closed her eyes and let the night take her away.

**To be continued...**

***You're probably thinking 'Too early for pregnacy'. I decided to do it early to even though she might not pregnant to add a elevented level of danger and the though of Bruce not only having to pretect Harley but their unborn/born child. Thanks for the support and enjoy this chapter. Again sorry for the delays. I'm trying, I should be quicker now though.* **


	12. The Batman's Promise

The smell of a full english breakfast made its way thoughout the manor. The winter sun beemed through the crack in the curtains where Harley had opened the window a liite and not closed the curtains properly after doing so. It eventually woke a sleeping Bruce up who noticed Harley wasn't in the bed.

"Harley?". Bruce called knowing exactly where she'd be. He knew that Harley would be in the kitchen trying to impress Bruce.

"In the kitchen, toots". Harley shouted back up at Bruce. A big smile formed across her face as he was almost done cooking breakfast for the pair and Alfred who was keeping the kitchen clean. Lord knows how messy it would of been if not for Alfred.

"Alright, I'm on my way down". Bruce gabbed his dressing gown and made his way down stairs to the kitchen where he saw a wide awake Harley cooking and humming a cheerful song on what is a chilly frosty but sunny day. The billioniare bat made his way over to Harley and gave her a peck on the lips, Harley returned the kiss and smiled at him.

"G'moring Brucie, here's your newspaper". Harley passed Bruce his usual morning newes paper which Alfred gets from the post box every morning.

"Good morning Harls, you sleep well?". Bruce asked as he put on his reading glasses and began turning the pages of the newspaper Harley had given him earlier.

"I think yer know I did, yer never let me out ya arms". Harley stood making two coffees for her and Bruce. Harley wore her Pjamas with a pink dressing gown over the top now. Really was a cold morning and a place like Wayne Manor took a while to heat up. The kitchen wasn't too bad becaue Harley was cooking so that heat up the room some.

"Can't I cuddle my girlfriend?". Bruce said in a fake sad voice but couldn't hold out long and began chuckling.

"There's no place I want to be other then yer arms". Harley replied as she brought the hot drinks over to the small table in the courner of the room.

"Thank you Harls, here look at this. Looks like it didn't the press too long to catch onto us. The press just don't know when enough is enough". Bruce exclaimed as Harley sat next to him. He had stopped on a page that had a picture of him as Batman and Harley getting into the batmobile outside of Arkham Asylum. The title read in big bold writing '**_The Bat's new Love?'_**. Neither Bruce or Harley read the actual article because they didn't care who knew or didn't know.

"Don't worry about that sweetie, what we do is our buisness, no one elses". Harley frowned and gave Bruce a big hug Harley stlye.

"I know, you're right Harls, I just wish they'd leave me and those close to me alone. It's like they've got nothing better to do with their lives". Bruce hugged Harley back and closed his eyes. He then sighed in annoyance before continuing to flick through the newspaper.

"Well some people like a good gosip, myself included". Harley smiled as she began to dish up breakfast.

"I guess you're right". Bruce turned to the sports section. He enjoy a bit of sports, his favourite being football. He'd love to sometimes sit down and watch a game of football.

"yer a sports man I see?". Harley smiled as she looked over Bruce's shoulder at the newspaper. The former clown princess of crime brought two plates of food over to the table and sat down next to Bruce.

"Yea I like my sports, my favourite being football, What about yourself?" Bruce cocked an eyebrow and looked at Harley who was stuffing some bacon into her mouth like a child would.

Harley swallowed the bacon before speaking to Bruce.

"I don't mind a football game or two ya know". Harley said happily as she continued to stuff her mouth with food. By now Alfred had sat at the other end of the table.

"I never though I'd say this to a full grown adult but Harley slow down before you choke on your food" Bruce chuckled while flashing a smile towards Harley.

"Hey can't a gal like her food Brucie?". The Blonde Bombshell cocked her eyebrow at Bruce and smiled giving him a playful nudge. Harley knew Bruce was right and slowed down a little just for him.

"Yes a gal can but I don't want my gal choking". Bruce smiled at a happy Harley enjoying her food.

"That's sweet of ya" Harley replied finishing her food. She looked down at the plate as her smile faded away. Something had come to her mind she hadn't told Bruce about yet that she should really tell him.

Harley, What's wrong? Bruce had instantly noticed Harley's attidude change. Alfred took the empty plates to the sink and excused himself from the room, he wasn't quiet finished his breakfast but knew they needed to be alone, guess he could only put it down to his fatherly instincts kicking in. Bruce turned his chair so he was facing Harley. He held of her hands in his gently, letting Harley know that he's there for her.

"Its something from my past I need ta tell ya about". Harley looked up to face Bruce, warm tears sat on the brim of Harley's eyes.

"Alright, its ok." He instantly knew what Harley was going to talk about. Her mother.

"I lost my mom when I was 15". Tears rolled down Harley's cheeks by this point.To Harley this was still an open wound and affected her the most. Harley was the closest to her mother out of all the siblins.

"I know and I can see you're still Griving all these years later." Bruce replied in a soft and gentle voice. Harley's face showed the expression of shock but there was no anger or anything of that nature.

"How do yer know?" Harley managed to ask through the tears although she probably already knew the answer.

"Its in your file, before we got togther when you was a villian. I made a file on you like I have every one of my villians. Helps usually to know their weaknesses so it makes my job as Batman easier, it also helps me how they may have became what they are today". I'll delete the file if you want me to". The tall hamsome man gently put one of his hands on Harley's cheek and wiped away a tear that had made its way down Harley's cheek.

"Ah I understand ya, I thought it was a Batman thing and er ya don't have ta delete it". The blonde woman put her hand on top of Bruce's, letting him know it was ok and she didn't mind.

"Your mom's death, you never had closure, never found out what happened, never found out who. You must hurt more then I did when I lost my parents." He spoke softy to Harley like she was a child but not a child at the same time.

"Brucie, we both hurt but ye I never found out any of those things, did ya found out who killed ya parents?" Harley knew they were in the same boat when it came to loosing parents but she wanted to know that Bruce got closure.

"The guy is called Joe Chill and yes I got closure Harls, look Harley we'll talk as long as you need ok, even if that means missing patrol tonight, I care about you more then hunting down random criminals". Bruce gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb and gave her a small smile of ressurance.

"Glad ya did and yer such a sweet guy Bruce. Can I ask ya something Brucie?" Harley's expression changed from beind sad to a litte more akin to her normal self. She even returned a small smile back to Bruce.

"Sure Harley, ask away". By this point Harley had somewhat cheer up an and Bruce was more then happy to answer her questions.

"Why me Bruce? What have I done to deserve this. I should be dead after everthing I've done. All I've ever done is caused ya trouble, I runied people's lives and familes Bruce. I don't deserve ya or a family, I deserve ta be locked in the loony bin and the key thrown away". Harley still wasn't her usual self but this didn't help her at all. It was clear Harley had little to no selfesteem aswell as depression despite her bubbly child like attitude she usually has.

"Harley, you see I belive in second chances. You've earned that a million times over. You did your time and got yourself out there, you did that all by yourself. To me thats amazing after everything you've been through. Everything you did, all the people you hurt, that was Joker having you do his bidding. He messed with your mind to the point where you couldn't even think for yourself. At the end of the day Harley you deserve this, all of this. You deserve you know what real love is, you deserve to know what its like to be treated like a queen, like an actual person. I always belived in you and I always tried to get you to belive in yourself. The first time round Harley, you tried you really did and it even ended with our first kiss and I won't forget about the whole "I'm armed" thing." Bruce chuckled at that last part. Really was one of Bruce's favourite moments with Harley other then the kiss even though Harley wacked him a good one.

"Ya mean a kiss like this ya big hansome bat?" Harley had tears coming down her cheeks but not tears of sadness, no, these were tears from being overwhelmed by Bruce's words. Before Bruce even knew what was going on Harley was sat on his legs with her legs dangling behind the chair Bruce was sat on nearly fell over and their lips locked togther in a passionate kiss. Bruce of course deepend the kiss before breaking the kiss away, he hands rested on Harley's hips.

"Yea like that, you almost gave me a heart attack when the chair tipped. On a more serious note, how would you feel if we were to get justice for your mother?" Bruce smiled at Harley never leaving the gaze of her beautiful baby blue eyes that were glistening with tears from Bruce's kind words.

"I want justice fer my mother. She deserves ta rest in peace knowing justice was done. Ya know what I mean? and er sorry fer the whole arm thing hehe". Harley had her arms around Bruce's neck as they talked. She let out a giggle and blushed when she got to the final sentence.

"Harley, I promise you that we'll get justice for your mom, nothing will stand in the way of that. You have my word, we'll do it as a team. Harls you don't have to apologize for the whole arm thing, you just had a bad day, happens to the best of us". The billionaire bat gave Harley smile as he held her close.

"Alright yea, as a team Brucie. Huh I guess yer right about bad days. Ya made that day better fer me. Ya always were sweet and caring towars me, say Bruce why didn't yer call me when told ya to?". Harley returned Bruce's smile with a giggle aswell as roughing up his hair like a child.

"I didn't call because I wasn't sure if you was serious or not. I wanted to don't get me wrong. I regret not calling". Bruce did indeed regret not calling Harley. He could of saved her much sooner. He could of saved her from so much abuse.

"oh ok, makes sense, I was half serious. I wanted yer to call but at the same time I didn't because well yer know. Yer shouldn't regret it, ya just did what yer instincts told ya ta do. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere". Harley smiled and pecked Bruce on the lips. A sweet little kiss for her man.

"Yea, I understand Harl-" _"nanananananana BATMAN!" _Harley's phone began ringing. The blonde girl blushed a bright red and giggled cutely at Bruce.

"Hehe, sorry I couldn't help myself and oh its Ivy". Harley soon frowned. Her and Ivy hadn't been getting along lately ever since Harley got with Bruce. This was the first time Ivy called in a while. Harley didn't really want to talk to her. "What Ivy?" _"We need to talk, meet me at 9pm tonight" _"Why doncha tell me what yer want now, What could be so important that ya need to see me in person?" _"Is he there?" _"Who?" _"Batman" _"Why would that matter eh?" _"I don't trust him obviviously" _"Urgh fine Ivy, is that the reason you want ta see me in person?" _"Yes why would I ever trust the bat Harls?" _"9pm yea?" _"Yes Harley, god" _"Hey don't ya snap at me ya weed" _"Oh shut up" _"Bitch". With that Harley hung up on Ivy, She had enough of her.

"Harley what was that about?" Bruce carried Harley into the living room as he asked Where it was warmer where Alfred had the fire going. He sat down and Harley snuggled into his chest as Bruce wrapped his arms around her. Harley's favourite place was in the arms of her new man, Bruce.

"It's Ivy, she wants me to meet her tonight at 9pm, we haven't been gettin' along since me and you got together. I have a feelin' its because of that". Harley rubbed her chill and made a face of intrigement. The got a chuckle from Bruce, he loved it when Harley did silly things like that.

"She's supposed to be in Arkham. Looks like we're going out tonight after all. You know where she wants to meet up?" He was actually hoped Harley would help him take Ivy down but understood if she didn't want to.

"I know and she actully never told where but my guess is those gardens she's always in ya know. Yup, here I was lookin' forward ta spendin' another night with yer". Harley frowned letting a sigh off annoyance. Harley wasn't a happy girl tonight.

"Yup and I know where you mean. Hey the faster we get Ivy in Arkham, the faster we get back home". Bruce gave Harley a big hug to cheer up. Thats when Harley felt Bruce start to tickle her, his hands under her Pjama top tickling up and down her sides and sometimes her top. Harley couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out giggling like a little girl.

"Hehe hahaha come on yer cheeky little bat enugh hahaha hehehe". Bruce continued on a little longer before listening to Harley and stopping allowing her to catch her breath.

"So, whats the plan for tonight?" There was curiousness in Bruce's voice as he wanted to see what Harley could come up with. After all they're a team now.

"Well I was thinkin' that I'd just take her down after we've talked, if she's not suspecting anythin' it'll work. I want yer to stay outta sight but close enough that I can call or whatever if I need yer ok". Harley crossed her arms and smiled at plan she had made. She felt proud of herself and hoped Bruce would like the plan as well.

"Sounds like a good plan to me Harley". With Bruce's confirmation, Harley giggled like a little girl. She was over the moon and couldn't wait to prove herself to Bruce.

**To be continued...**

***I'm back with a new chapter finally. As to why it took so long, I just suddenly lost motivation. The ideas I had and still have that I wanted to do and will still do. Chapters will be posted as and when they're ready to go up. Thank you for all the support and enjoy this chapter. You'll see why Harley and Ivy aren't friends in the next chapter.* **


	13. Harley's First Heroic Act

**5 hours later at 8:30pm...**"Right, thats enough of that Harls, time to go, you've got a meeting to go to and your first villian to catch". Harley's face lit up with a big smile like a child that just been given candy. The two had been watching tv together.

"Yes yes yes yes...Oh um I kinda don't have a costume anymore, my last one got cut so they could take it off when I was yer know". The big smile on Harley's face was soon replaced by a frown at the thought of what she was going to wear.

"Don't worry about that, just wait until we get in the cave". The pair walked down the hall towards the sudy room where the main entrance to the cave is. Harley hadn't really seen much of the bat-cave but she knew enough to know where most of the entrances are and the basic stuff in it. She hadn't seen the whole thing yet.

"Oh Brucie yer never stop suprising me do ya". The cave door opened as a love struck harlequin wrapped her arms around Bruce who just stood there and chuckled, hugging Harley back.

"Come on you silly girl, you're not taking anyone down hugging me are you". Bruce kept his around Harley's waist as the two of them continued walking into the cave.

"Its dark and spooky in here, Its also very cold, geez Brucie no heaters down here?" Harley cossed her arms as shivers of cold went through her body. This prompted her to stay close to Bruce for warmth.

"Its a cave silly, caves aren't supposed to be warm, see the leaver on the wall, pull it. Bruce an arm around Harley and held her close for warmth, he could feel her shaking a little but Bruce was used to it. Besisdes all the lights soon heat the place up since the cave is seal shut to stop people getting in aside from the exits Bruce installed. He pointed to the leaver near the door where they entered.

"I know but its not just any ol' cave is it now. Its the Bat-cave, our base of operations and who yer callin' silly?". Harley put her hands on her hips in mock anger and cocked her eyebrow. She then playfully hit Bruce on the shoulder before walking over to the leaver and pulling it, giggling the whole time. The lights blinded her for a couple seconds before Harley saw it.

"I bet you're wondering where I got it from". He smiled at Harley and could clealy see she loved it. Theres also the big hug and kiss that followed from Harley. Truth be told, Bruce hadn't see Harley this happy before. It wasn't just her usual bubbly self, for once Harley Quinn showed some genuine happiness.

"Yea, Where did yer get this from?" Harley ran up to the display case that held her classic jester outfit, it even had a smaller display case that had her mallet in. It even had the eye mask and hat

"I found it in one of your old hideouts just thrown into the corner of the room with the mallet leaning against the wall next to it. I took it, gave it a wash and cleaned everthing up. It did repesented that I had failed to help the only villian that could be saved and helped, you Harley. Now your here, it doesn't matter, go ahead put it on". Bruce opened the glass display cases for Harley Before leaning against the one with the the outfit in.

"It looks brand new, like ya just brought it". Harley ran her hand across the sleeve before she took it out the display case and began putting it on.

"Thats Alfred for you, he's good at what he does. He's on his way down now". Bruce heard the door open and close and saw the old british butler come down the stairs towards the where the computer was.

"He's good anyway mistah turn around". Harley pointed towards the oppisite direction of where she was. It wasn't because she was was getting changed, she didn't care if Bruce saw, it wouldn't be the first time. Harley wanted to suprise him with her wearing the her jester outfit without it being tatted, ripped and worn down like it usually was.

"Alright Harley but why? You're not uncomfortable with me seeing you?". Bruce did exactly as Harley told him to do and turned the oppisite away from her.

"No sugar, of course I'm not uncomfortable. I'm far from that around ya. Bruce yer can turn around now, how do I look?" The harlequin smiled happily at Bruce, awating his answer. He walked up to Harley smiling.

"I think you already know what I think Harls. You look beautiful, that'll never change. In my eyes you're perfect and I'm pround to call you my girlfriend and I hope someday more then just my girlfriend" Bruce gently grabbed Harley's chin with his thumb and finger and looked Harley in the eyes. Harley could see he truely meant what he said and kissed him passiontly, her gloved hand running through Bruce's black silky hair. The kiss was soon broken and Harley rested her head on his should, Bruce had an around Harley's shoulders as they walked to where the bat suit was situated next to the computer.

"Thank ya, yer the only one thats ever said something like that ta me, made me feel like I'm actully loved and cared for and not some piece of trash on the side of the road". The pair stopped in front of suit. He let Harley go and started putting on his suit.

"Trust me you're far from trash, I've never met a woman like you before, if I describe one a one of kind woman is, I'd be describing you, Remeber that". Bruce finished putting on the suit, all there was left was the cape and cowl which he'll put on before he gets into the Bat-mobile.

"If I knew Bman was this lovin' and carin', I would of accepted yer help a long time ago". Harley happily skipped over to Bruce's side as he revealed more cases but this time had Batman's arsenal of gadgets and weapons Which was located next to the other side of the computer.

"Its not your fault, don't blame yourself. All that matters is now and the future and yours is looking very good So how would you like to start it with becoming Gotham's newest hero!". Bruce smiled at Harley as he passed her a small device which had Harley intrigued. He also passed her a communicator Which she happily put on her hat close to her ear where no one could seen it.

"What does this little thingy do? Harley played around with it in her hand and examimed it like she was examing a body or something.

"That's your back up plan, which is me. See that button, if you press it, it'll alert me that you're in trouble and need help. I'll be there as fast as I can. Keep it hidden where you can press it easily without anyone noticing". A smile crossed both their faces as Bruce walked over to Harley. They were soon intrupted my a loud roar of a bike. A that carried non other then Nightwing.

"Thanks Brucie, erm what is he doing here?". Harley pointed towards Nightwing who was just taking his helmat off glanced over and was horrified.

"Are you crazy, what is going on here?" Dick raced over to where Bruce and Harley stood throwing his arms up in the air.

"Harls I don't know but we haven't got time for this". Bruce seemed stunned a bit. He wasn't expecting anyone stopping by.

"Richard chill, she's one of us now. We're togther ok". There was a stern seriousness in Bruce's voice when he said this.

"Wow, since when did this happen? You mean like well you know kind of together?" Dick was lost for words at what Bruce had just said.

"Yes, we're dating and its serious. Now we've got to go". Bruce rolled his eyes and gestered with his thumb towards the bat-mobile. He took Harley's hand in his own and his cowl in the other. Bruce made his way over to the bat-mobile with at his side, skipping happily.

"What my real puddin said and nice ta see yer to". Harley giggled as she skipped along towards the bat-mobile.

"I-well...I'll shut up". Richard rubbed the back of his neck and slapped himself a couple times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He didn't care along as they're both happy. They sure as hell seemed very happy. It was then Richard noticed Harley looking for a handle on the bat-mobile to get. He laughted to himself quietly so Bruce and Harley wouldn't hear him.

"Oh Harls, you have to jump in remember, it don't have doors". Bruce chuckled as he watched Harley searching for a door handle. Dick took notice and was pleasantly suprised to even hear Bruce chuckling_._

"I can't jump in there, in case you haven't noticed sugar, I'm not the tallest gal alive". Harley flapped her arms around in protest as she made attempts to get in after but non were successful.

"Looks like I'll have get some doors installed for you Harley but in the mean time, I'll help you". Harley felt two gloved hands on her waist, suddenly she was lifted into the air Which allowed her to climb in.

"Thanks and don't get any ideas Bman". Harley maybe bubbly and child like but she certainly wasn't stupid.

"Me Ideas? Don't be silly". A smirk crossed Bruce's face as he spoke. He soon put on his cowl and the pair took off in the bat-mobile down the road and out the exit.

"Oi mistah, don't make me slap that smirk of yer face". It was Harley's turn to smirk this time which got a chuckle from Bruce. It wasn't long before they made it to the destination. About a block away from Gotham Botanical Gardens where Harley would be dropped off so it would appear she came alone.

"Right we're hear, be careful yea. Don't forget I'm here if you need help. Do your best and good luck. I believe in you". The Batman turned to face Harley, there was seriousness in his voice and Harley could see it in his eyes.

"I'll be ok, why are yer worrying so much, it's not like I haven't been through worse". Harley gently places her gloved hand on the side if his cowl and smiled.

"You're right, you're Harley Quinn after all. There's been many times you've kicked my ass". Batman returned the smile and was met with a peck on the lips from Harley.

"exactly, I'll be back". With that Harley hopped out the car and began walking away giving The Batman a wave. Her walk turned into skipping and cart wheeling down the street.

**An unspecified amount of time later...**

Harley made it to the botanical gardens and as to be expected Ivy was there waiting for her, Harley rolled her eyes and sat down on a bench close by.

"You alone Harley?" Ivy's beady eyes scaned the garden around her looking for any sign of movement.

"Yes what do yer want? Harley frowned as she put her hands on her hips in fustration. '_What could be so important'_.

"So are you and Batman a thing now?" Ivy asked with hate in her voice.

"Yes, why does that matter so much to yer?" Harley spat the same hate back at Ivy.

"We're supposed to be the queens of Gotham, what happened to that Harls?

A death stare was shot between the two woman as Harley stood up and walked towards Ivy.

"There was J for a start but then bman, I actually listened to him after he saved my life and never left my side, I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't fer my Batman. Oh and I aint into that crime life anymore". Harley stood there, hands on hips happy with herself.

"So you ditch me and your friends on Arkham for the bat, how betraying of you"

Poison Ivy also walked closer to Harley. Tensions between the pair were rising and fast.

"Betray?!?! So because I'm now happy and have a guy who actually loves me, yer little feelings are hurtin'. Gee I thought you of all people would support that but yer nothing but selfish, ya only care about yerself and yer weeds". At this point Harley was yelling lound enough for the whole of Gotham to hear. She didn't care, not one bit.

"Someone has to save the world Harl, these fleshbags sh-". Poison Ivy was abruptly cut off by Harley who had more to say. By now it had started snowing again and Harley just wanted to go home.

"Oh please, stop with the saving the world mumbo jumbo. Tonight I will be going ta a nice warm home with my bman and ya going to Arkham. Heard they got a cell just fer yer sorry ass". Harley swung her fist back and at full strenth punched Ivy in face causing Ivy to fall back onto the snow covered floor. It didn't knock her out but it broke Ivy's nose and cut her lip aswell as putting Ivy in a daze. There was soon blood pouring out Ivy's and the open wound on the side of her nose.

Flashes of police cars could he seen zooming down the streets close by, alarms blaring away as lound as ever.

"G'night red" Harley went for another punch but soon found herself being dragged back by vines which caused her to fall over, they then restrained Harley to the ground.

"Cheap shot Harley, you shouldn't have done that". Pamela got up holding her bloody nose as blood dripped thrugh her hands and onto her green clothes and the snow.

"I'm not the one with a broken nose and coverd in my own blood". Harley tried to break free with her own strength but to no luck but Harley had a trick up her sleeve.

"Yea and only you know whats that like eh" Ivy smirked. This wasn't a normal smirk, this was a smirk of evil. What Ivy said cut through Harley like a knife through butter. Harley saw the colour red. She had never thought Ivy would say something like that. Now the friendship the two woman once had is well and truely gone. A Batarang fell into the angry harleyquin's hand that she had took without Batman looking. She had it hidden in her sleeve. She cut her way out and pressed the button on the device Batman had given Harley earlier on. She then threw the batarang at Ivy who naturally caught it.

"Was that meant to do?" Ivy laughed at Harley's bad attempt at hitting the green plant lady.

"Distract ya" Harley went in with a two footed kick at Ivy's stomach which worked and sent the green seductress flying backward back to the ground. Harley then picked her up roughly and pinned the injured Ivy to the wall with a hand around her neck squeezing tightly. With the other hand she punched Ivy in the face, tears ran down Harley's face, tears of anger and upset. Harley was about to punch her again but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Harley, you can stop now". A deep gentle male voice calmy said to her. It caught her off guard as anger had consumed her.

"Bman! I did it" Harley exclaimed cheering up some. She let the beaten plant go and ran over to where Batman was.

"You did, are you ok? I see you've been crying". He instantly brought Harley into a hug, kissing the top of her head while doing so. Harley didn't move and just let Batman hold her.

"S-she said something about my past, used it against me" Harley's voice was slightly muffled as she burried her head into Batman's chest.

"Hey, you're strong, don't let it get to you. I'm very proud of you". He held Harley close as he gently rubbed her back. Thats when he noticed the GCPD and Gordon standing there.

"Can we go home now? It's cold and I just wanna be with yer". Harley looked up at him with pleading blue eyes that glistened when light them from the crying Harley had done.

"In a minute Harls, I just need to talk to Gordon. Really got to you huh?" Batman noticed how upset Harley really was. Not once did he let go of her.

"Yea, I guess ya can call it my weakness". Harley rested her head on Batman's shoulder as they walked over to Gordon.

"Batman, I see you've dealt with Ivy then". Jim looked over to Ivy who was now sat on the floor holding her nose.

"Nope, I had nothing to do with it this time. It was Harley who took her down. Its Harley you should be thanking". Batman rubbed Harley's shoulder as she continued to burry herself in his chest.

"Is she ok?" Jim asked a little worried. He pulled out a Cigar, cut the end off and lit it. Bullock stood next to him toothpick in mouth.

"Yea Harley just wants to go home." Harley looked up at Batman and then at Jim and Harvey. She nodded to them both as if to say "you're welcome" before putting her head on Batman's chest.

"So you two well you know?" A curious Bullock intrupted the conversation between Jim and Batman.

"Dating? Yes, serious? Yes. You can cross Harley Quinn off your top criminal lists now". Both Jim and Harvey were taken a back by Batman's answer but more so because it an instant reply and Batman was now facing Harvey.

"Well as long as you two are happy and it keeps Harley out if my hair, I don't really care". Jim shrugged the shock off as he walked over to where Ivy was sat. He cuffed her wrists and got her up off the floor.

"Make sure she gets to Arkham Jim and make sure Harley gets the credit". Batman turned around with Harley and began walking away. There was a serious tone in his voice.

"Yea sure". The two of them watched Harley and Batman walk away into the darkness. GCPD officers put the beaten Poison Ivy into the back of one of the cars.

**To be continued...**

***Now you know why they're not friends for now. Nothing saying they can't be friends in the future.* **


	14. Past Nightmares

**10:30pm...**Batman and Harley made their way back to the bat mobile. The whole time Harley never left his side. She did love the snow though but right now she just wanted to go to bed.

"Harls we're going home now, thats us done for the night". Batman lifted Harley up so she could get in. Harley happily obliged.

"Thank ya, think we could get some food on the way puddin'?" Harley watched Batman jump into the vehicle as she asked. A smile formed on her face.

"Puddin'? Knowing Alfred he'll have some ready for us when we get home" Batman looked at Harley a little shocked that she just called him puddin but he didn't care.

"What? Don't ya like me callin' yer that?" Harley's smile faded and was replaced with a frown. She just turned away and looked out the window.

"No of course not, it just caught me off guard. Call me whatever you want, just don't use my real name when where doing stuff like this". He took Harley's hand in his own and didn't let go. Harley turned around and looked at their hands locked togther and then up at Batman.

"Oh, sorry bman hehe. Alfred makes good food". Harley giggled cutely which Batman always loved even when she was with Joker.

"Hey guess what Harls, look where we are". He rolled eyes and laughed at Harley being silly. He loved this side of Harley. Bruce got out first and went around to Harley's side, he held out his hands ready to catch her.

"Finally, food and bed sounds like a plan. What do yer think sugar? Harley jumped down landing in the arms of Bruce who spun her around happily.

"I think that sounds like a good idea after I make sure a certain someone is in Arkham. Wait to you see how we do that". It was then both Harley and Bruce noticed Alfred and Dick staring at them.

"Alright love birds, did you get the job done?" the young man chuckled under his breath hoping Bruce and Harley wouldn't hear. Unlucky for him Harley heard and shot him a glare which made Dick stop instantly.

"Master Bruce, Ms Harley. I made you some supper, will Spagetti and Meatballs sufice?" The old british butler stood next to the computer with a silver tray in his hand with two plates on. Each plate had a large pile of food on with a knife and fork next to each plate.

"One of my favourite meals Alfie". Her eyes gleamed in the lights. Spagetti and meatballs was one of Harley's favourite meals as a child. The Quinzel's even had a day because Harley loved that meal so much, meatball mondays.

"We're coming" Bruce put Harley down and the two of them began walking over to where the computer was. Arm around Harley just where she likes to be.

"So what brings you hear Dick" Bruce turned to face Dick as he took off his cowl and put it in the display case next to the computer. He sat in his usual seat in the front of the computer, the only difference is that Harley sat in his lap eating her supper.

"Oh yea, what's with the total lack of bad guys?" Dick became though provoked as he waited for his old mentor's answer.

"Ya been living under a rock or something? In case yer haven't seen Dicky, there's snow everywhere and it's snowin' now. It's freezing out there aswell". Harley had mouth full of food but still managed to get an answer out to Dick's suprise.

"Harley is right you know, even they aren't that stupid, It's also Thanksgiving next week which me and Harley will be going shopping for tomorrow". Bruce looked over at Dick and shrugged his shoulders before he himself began eating his supper.

"Master Bruce and Ms Harley make good points". Alfred put the silver tray down near the computer next to Bruce's cowl.

"Alright I get the point". Dick frowned and huffed in annoyance. Wasn't really his night tonight.

"So puddin' how do yer make sure the bad guys make it to the loony bin?". Harley looked the computer up and down before shoving a meatball into her mouth.

"Simple, Arkham security cameras". Bruce began pressing buttons that led him into files which had lists of cameras on. Harley's jaw dropped with amaziment. A couple minutes later and the camera facing Ivy's cell was on the screen.

"Woah so this is how yer know of break outs before Gordon and why isn't she in her cell?" Harley didn't know whether to be shocked or be worried that Ivy some how go free before getting to Arkham.

"She's probably in the infirmary since you did break her nose Harls". Bruce changed the screen to the infirmary camera.There sleeping happily was ivy in one of the beds. Ivy seemed quiet contempt to be in Arkham.

"Damn Harley did a number on her" Dick noticed Ivy's noise all bandaged up. There was also the fact Ivy wasn't just sent back to her cell after getting sorted out.

"What did I say Harls". Harley was still in awe at what she was seeing but she did catch Bruce taking her last meatball after he had ate all his supper.

"Oi mistah, that was mine yer cheeky little bat". Harley turned to face the smiling billionaire with a mock angry face to which Bruce put his hands up in mock defense.

"Guess nothing gets past my harlequin eh". Even with his skills, Bruce couldn't fool his girlfriend. Even Bruce was suprised that he was caught.

"Make sure yer remember that the next time ya try taking my food because next time i'll be kickin' yer ass". Harley crossed her arms and smiled, happy with herself.

"Yup, you can give a mean ass whooping went you want to". Bruce knew she wouldn't do anything but knew exactly what Harley was capable of.

"yer damn right Brucie, can we go to bed now. Long day tomorrow and this gal is tired. Harley yawned and rested her head on Bruce's chest.

"Right yea, Harley's right. Its nearly 11pm it is that time. We'll see you tomorrw dick along with everyone else. Its that time of year again where we go shopping for Thanksgiving and pick a christmas tree". It was then Bruce noticed Harley's face light up with excitemet.

"Ah yes, this again. Is Harley coming?". Dick could see the benfits and downfalls of Harley coming. Harley would get to meet the rest of the family but the question is how they react to Harley being part of the family and with Bruce.

"Of course Harley is coming, Harley is family now and I want to her to meet the rest of the family". The two exchanged words in a friendly way. He knew why Dick was asking.

"Alright, Mind if I stay the night?". The family will be leaving early in the morning. Dick figured it'd be easier just staying at Wayne Manor

"Dick, you know you don't need to ask, all you got to do is either let me, Harley or Alfred know". Dick smiled and gave Bruce and Harley quick nod before he headed upstairs along with Alfred who carried the plates from supper.

"So Brucie, what time are we leaving tomorrow?". Harley also began getting changed as Bruce did the same. The pair put their suits back in the respective display cases.

"Somewhere between 9am and 10am. We'll probably get up between 7am and 8am. Is that alright for you Harls?". Bruce finished getting changed before he walked over to where Harley was.The whole time smiling at her.

"That's fine sugar, sounds like a long day tomorrow". Harley skipped over to where Bruce was waiting for her as she wiped her make up off.

"Yup, always is when we get to this point in the year".

"It's always fun though, right puddin'?"

"Of course it is, anyway there's a suprise waiting upstairs for you Harls".

Harley's face lit up with excitment. This was something she wasn't used to. The Joker never suprised Harley once. It was like a kid on christmas day or in a candy shop, Harley just couldn't contain herself.

"Well what is it my hansom king?"

"You'll have to wait and see, it wouldn't be a suprise if I told you now would it Harley".

"Awe come on can ya gal get a clue at least?"

"Alright, since you asked nicely, involves your favourite colours".

The pair made their way up the stairs to the study where they met up with Alfred. The british butler bid them a good night as he continued on his way to his own room after cleaning the study up. Harley and Bruce continued on their way to their own bedroom, Bruce had his arm around Harley's shoulders. Both of them stopped in front of their bedroom door, Harley looked at Bruce with a confusing smile.

"Its ok, close your eyes".

"Uh fine but only because I love ya".

Harley closed her eyes and just listented to the sounds of Bruce walking towards the door. There was the clicking of the handle of the door followed by the creaking of the door opening as Bruce opened the door. Harley felt two hands gently grab her shoulders which was followed by a soft voice.

"Walk forward a few steps Harls, I got you".

The blonde jester listened and took a few steps foward, the whole time Bruce had his hands on her shoulders.

"Can I open my eyes now, suga".

"Go ahead".

"Woa ya did all this fer me? I love it. Ya even got me a new bath robe and pajamas".

"Yup, why don't you go try them on?".

"Alright but I'm gonna take a quick shower first, be right back mistah".

"Thats fine, I'm going to get into bed and put some TV on".

With that, Harley who was full of excitement to try on her new stuff gave Bruce a quick peck on the lips before running over to her new sruff grabbing the red and black bath robe and then into the bathroom. The robe also had Harley's famous diamond pattern on it. Bruce walked over to the bed which had new bedding on also sporting Harley's colour scheme and diamonds. He pulled the covers back and climbed in on his side of the bed, grabbing the TV remote at the same time. The well toned man let out a sigh of relif and smiled to himself after pleasing his beautiful girlfriend. Bruce began flicking through the channels until he stumbled across a channel playing the TV show Family Guy. The relaxed bat put the remote down on his bedside table and waited for Harley.

"Bruice sweety, can ya pass me my towel.I fergot to bring it in with me".

"Sure thing Harley honey".

"I see what ya did there, Cheeky".

Just as Bruce was settling down he got up out of their bed and grabbed the towel off the the end of the bed. He then walked over to the door and knocked gently.

"Come in"

The Bathroom door slowly opened as Bruce peaked in and then walked in as Harley had just stepped out the shower.

"Here you go Harls, after your done, put your towel over the radiator to dry ready for you to use next time".

"Sure thing puddin'".

A naked Harley grabbed the towl out of Bruce's hand and begain drying herself. Bruce began to admire Harley's body and how great it looked. He put it down to all the gymnastics and fighting Batman over the years. The scars that littered Harley's body caught Bruce's gaze, he sighed a little knowing how she got them. A voice soon snapped Bruce out of it.

"Earth to Bruce, Yer in there Bruce?".

"Uh yea sorry, Just admiring how great you look and those scars are they...".

"Thank ya very much and um...yea".

By this time Harley had finished drying herself off. Bruce walked up to Harley and noticed a big scar that began at her lower abdomen and stopped just before the rib cage. It wasn't just up and down, it was diagnal like Harley had been slashed at some point but had been stitched up professionally. He gently ran his fingers across it, Harley flinched at a little at his first touch but allowed him to continue.

"This from...well um...the window?".

"Yea, big piece o' glass straight into me as I went through"

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Harley".

"Ya couldn't because I chained ya up".

"I should of done better".

"Ya didn't do it, it was him just like most of these".

A warm tear rolled down the blonde girl's cheek. Harley sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. Each scar was like a open wound, each one came with a haunting nightmare. She hated it, the psycical pain may be gone but mentally struggled and Bruce noticed it.

"Is it the scars?"

"They're just a remider of my supid decisions and I can't escape from it".

"Let me show you something".

Bruce took his pjama top off to reveal all his scars. Years of crime fighting comes at a price. Many scars didn't really mean anything but there was a couple that reminded him of some bad things. He gently grabbed Harley's hand and put it on one particular scar that was on the left side of his chest.

"W-what happened to ya ta get that one".

"Its from the explosion that he did that killed Jason, bit of wood straight into my chest".

"Oh, I didn't mean ta bring that up".

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault Harley".

"I don't want ta be reminded of my past everytime I look at my self ya know".

Bruce grabbed Harley's bath robe and softly wrapped it around her. He then grabbed his top and put it over his shoulder, wrapping an arm around Harley.

"I know your struggling, I can see you are. I know it hurts. You're fighter and the Harley I know kicks the ass of everything and everyone. The Harley I know never lets anything get the best of her. Trust me Harls, it'll get easier as time goes on".

"Yea, yea yer right, this gal ain't lettin' anythin' or anyone kick her ass, certainly not that pasty faced asshole".

"That's the Harley I like to see".

"These scars are my past not my future. I already know my future, thats by yer side".

"I couldn't be any happier, now how we go get in that warm bed continue talking there".

"I happen to that is a great idea my hansom hero, this harlequin is tired".

There was a lound yawn followed by a stretch followed by Harley grabbing Bruce's hand leading him to the bed. She grabbed her pjama's on the way.

"Is this that family thing?".

"Yup, Family Guy".

"I didn't know yer into this kind of stuff Brucie".

"Its a funny show, I only really watch it from time to time".

"Yea me and Ivy used to occasionally watch it"

Bruce put his blue pjama top back on and got back in bed on his side waiting for Harley. Harley was sorting herself out after she put on her new pjamas. She put her hair in pig tails and put her Bath robe on the back of the bathroom door. Harley finally jumped into bed and it wasn't long before she found herself in Bruce's arms. Harley gave a loud yawn before resting her head on Bruce's chest, smiling happily as she did. Harley had come a long way from being The Joker's punching bag.

"Ya think the rest of the family will like us being togther?"

"I don't know Harley but as soon as they see you can be trusted I'm sure it'll settle any nerves they have".

"Do yer trust me Brucie?".

"Of course I trust you Harley. I have a lot of trust in you. We wouldn't be togther if there was no trust between us. You earned my trust a million times over. What made you ask that question?".

"I don't know. I guess I'm not used ta a real relationship. Yea I had a collage crush but that was nothing yer know. We never got togther. Then there was him and now I'm with you and I've never felt this way yer know".

"That's called love, real love Harley. This is what it feels like to feel love for someone and be loved by someone. Not what you had before".

Bruce began playing with one of Harley's pigtails and this resulted in a sigh of approval from Harley. Harley pulled the duvet over the pair.

"Please don't ever leave me, yer my one true puddin Bruce'".

"I'm not going anywhere Harls, you need not worry. I found the woman who's nothing but perfection to me".

"The only thing I can say is, I love yer so much".

"I love you too Harley".

With that Harley closed her eyes, letting the night take her away. Harley felt Bruce kiss the top of her head. She just let the night take her away".

"Good night Harls".

"G'night bman".

They both smiled knowing they wouldn't change this for anything. Harley felt so safe in Bruce's arms that she had zero worries of any harm coming to her. His is Batman after all and would do anything to protect her.

**3pm that night... **

_"You go who tied up where?"._

_"HARLEY!!!!!". _

**_SLAP_**

_"Excuse me I'll be with you in a minute"_

_"But puddin' I don't understand, don't cha finally wanna get rid of Batman"._

_"Only if I do it, idiot"._

_"But everythin' is on the plan like yer said except I hung the guy upside down so he'd see their little frowns as little smiles, now it all works"._

_"EXCEPT YOU HAD TO EXPLAIN IT TO ME, IF YOU HAVE TO EXPLAIN THE JOKE THERE IS NO JOKE"._

_"No-now calm down Puddin'"._

_"Have you forgotten what I told you a long time ago, one of the painful truths of comedy. You always take shots at those who just don't get the joke"._

_"and don't call me puddin'"._

_Joker gave Harley a strong push through the window. The glass shattering around her helpless body and some sinking into her body. Harley let out a blood curdling scream as she fell and waited for the impact of the ground but it never came. Instead Harley just kept falling and soon the scene around her just turned to blackness. Her screams echoed around in the seemingly bottomless pit. Suddenly it ended._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh"

Harley sat up in bed as fast as she could after letting out a loud scream. Her eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness so she could see was blackness. Sweat poured off Harley and it was she felt a hand on her shoulder which caused her to jump followed by a bright light. It took a few seconds for her eyes to ajust but Harley soon felt calmer knowing who had their hand on her shoulder.

"Harley...What's wrong? I heard you scream".

"Nightmare, I had a nightmare".

Harley breathed heavily as she looked around the room as to look for something or someone that wasn't there now the bed side lamp was on.

"Wow, you're sweating quiet a lot. Pretty bad one huh?".

"yea, it was about-".

Harley found herself being cut off by Bruce which was followed by his arms gently wraping around her.

"You don't even need to tell me about it Harls if you don't want to. Take some death breaths aswell, I can feel you breathing heavily".

"It was him and the window and I just kept falling".

"I'm going to be honest with, I had nightmares for time after that because I thought you were dead, I thought I failed my job as Batman. I know why you have nightmares of it though".

"Woa ya thought I was dead".

"Yea, I heard no news about you and then you made yourself known some time later".

"I didn't know this".

"You're the only one if told about this. I'm telling you this because you should know and to show you that even the Batman has nightmares".

"I always thought yer were this big tough emotionless guy because ya never showed any emotion. Now I've got ta know the man behind the mask, yer full of emotions and acting like ya don't have any is part of your Batman persona".

"There's more to me then just Batman just like there's more to you then just Harley Quinn. You feeling better now?".

"Yea, I am feeling better. Could ya do me a favor and get me a glass of water? Joker can't get us in here right?".

"Good and of course I can get that for you. No Joker can't get us in here".

Bruce's words got quiet as he got out of bed and walked into the Bathroom where he kept a couple clean glasses so he wouldn't have to go down stairs. Harley listened to the sound of water coming out the tap and going into the glass. She watched the doorway for Bruce to return with a smile on her face. Bruce walked back to the their bed giving Harley a kiss on the way as well as putting her glass of water on her bed side table. Bruce climbed back in be, gathering Harley in his arms once he settled back down.

"You know why he can't get us in here?".

"Why puddin'?".

"There's a lot of security measures around this place. For a while at least, Dick is staying in his old room. Then there's me and you know what I do. You Harley as well, you can kick some ass as well. You've kicked mine plenty of times, He's not getting in here at all, you can sleep peacefully now".

"At least yer know I can kick ass".

"I always knew. Your fighting will get better over time because I'll teach you".

Harley took a big gulp of water and smiled brightly. She looked at bruce, her baby blue eyes meeting his own blue eyes. She let out a big yawn and rested her head on her pillow facing her bed side table. Bruce did the same but buried his face in Harley's hair and wrapped his arm around her waist. One last thing had to be done before they could return to their slumber and that was turn the lamp off which Bruce quickly did.

"Love ya puddin'".

"I love you too Harley".

Bruce and Harley fell back asleep. Harley well assured no one could get her, they both had smiles on their face as they fell asleep. Non of them would be awoken until they need to be up.

***Hi yes I'm back with another chapter. This one way longer then I thought it would be. I'm just doing bits when I get time to myself. I'm always writing new stuff for this story when I'm not posting chapters. Anyway thanks for all the support and noticed quiet a lot of people like this story and I'm glad you do. Enjoy this chapter and I'll be back with more* **


End file.
